


Суд над Королевой Амазонок

by Imprest



Series: Пробуждение (An Awakening) [29]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, trial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Габриэль и Зена отправляются вместе с семьей в Черный Лес, чтобы встретиться с Амазонками и узнать, какие последствия имело для них путешествие в Египет. Похоже, Королева Амазонок рискует заплатить высокую цену за нарушенную клятву и обрушившийся на неё гнев Богини.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amazon Queen on Trial](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404427) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: июль 2007г.
> 
> СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ: Этот рассказ является 29-ым по счету в цикле «Пробуждение».
> 
> НАСИЛИЕ: В рассказе присутствуют насилие и жестокость, но не более того, что мы видим обычно на экране.

***

Зена вышла из дома и остановилась в дверях. Геракл, опирающийся на ограждение, повернулся через плечо и выразительно посмотрел на воина. Улыбнувшись, он жестом указал ей на двор, приглашая подругу проследить за его взглядом. Теперь они уже вдвоем наблюдали за Габриэль, которая перекатывала взад-вперед мячик, играя с Ашером.

Бард выглядела спокойной и довольной, но Зена знала, что её возлюбленная была всерьез обеспокоена.

«Она что-нибудь говорила?» - спросил Геракл, без труда читая мысли воина.

«Нет, прошло четыре дня, а она молчит. Ни слова… ни про Амазонок, ни про этот дурацкий Совет» - хмыкнула Зена.

«Совет Всех Племен. Вижу, Амазонки Черного Леса начинают потихоньку перенимать северные традиции» - пробормотал Геракл.

«Да уж» - неохотно согласилась Зена – «Тоже начали собирать представителей всех племен и кланов, чтобы решать глобальные вопросы. Не могу только поверить, что они используют это, чтобы заманить Габриэль на суд».

«У меня вообще не укладывается в голове, как они могут так поступать с ней» - нахмурился Геракл – «И это после всего, что вы обе для них сделали! Да ведь она ради них отправилась на крест!»

Зена прикрыла глаза, мучительные воспоминания вихрем промчались в её сознании, ослепив вспышкой боли – тело барда, распятое на кресте, в обмен на жизнь её Амазонок. В тот день Габриэль умерла, чтобы спасти их, но её жертва оказалась напрасной. Племя все равно подверглось атаке римлян, и в результате было практически стерто с лица земли.

«Ты прав. Я уже не говорю о том, сколько усилий она приложила, чтобы помочь им выжить» - мрачно продолжила Зена – «Каждую осень отправляет им припасы на всю зиму».

«Да как они вообще…» - Геракл осекся и понизил голос.

«Уверена, за всем этим стоит Артемида» - задумчиво протянула Зена.

«Хочешь, я поговорю с отцом?» - предложил Полубог.

«Нет. Он предупредил, что Боги не могут вмешиваться в наши дела» - напомнила ему воительница – «Не сомневаюсь, Артемида приложила к этому руку, но действует очень тонко. Амазонки – лишь средство».

Геракл продолжал хмуриться, опечаленный сложившейся ситуацией.

Габриэль подняла глаза и улыбнулась, заметив Зену и Геракла. Она знала, что они волнуются за неё, и вполне разделяла их чувства.

Зена спустилась вниз, чтобы присоединиться к своему небольшому семейству. Ашер широко улыбнулся и бросил ей мячик. Воительница ответила на его улыбку и, ловко поймав мяч, на мгновение спрятала его за спиной. Мальчик продолжал звонко смеяться, вскоре получив свой мяч обратно. Зена потрепала сына по волосам и присела на траву рядом с бардом. Габриэль тут же опустила голову на плечо воина.

«Когда едем?» - тихо спросила она. Ашер, заполучивший обратно свой мяч, принялся резвиться с ним чуть в стороне от обеих женщин.

«Я по-прежнему думаю, что нам не нужно никуда ехать» - сдержанно ответила Зена.

«Я - Королева Амазонок» - напомнила ей Габриэль, хотя в этом и не было никакой необходимости – «Если я не явлюсь, они признают меня виновной и отправят убийц».

«С ними я как-нибудь разберусь» - все так же недружелюбно продолжила Зена.

«Это наша семья. Мои сестры» - мягко заметила Габриэль.

«Проклятье, я никому не позволю тронуть тебя!» - зарычала воительница – «Пусть только попробуют…»

«Не надо, любимая» - попыталась успокоить её Габриэль – «Я не знала о том, какую ответственность возлагаю на себя, когда на меня свалилось это право наследования, но прекрасно сознавало это, когда согласилась стать Королевой и сражалась с Велаской, чтобы удержать свой титул».

«Но это несправедливо, что они так поступают с тобой!» - возразила Зена.

«Знаю. И нам обеим известно, что ими управляет Артемида» - пожала плечами Габриэль – «Она до сих пор зла на меня за то, что я не убила Антония».

«Нет, меня бесит другое. Она злится не потому, что мы нарушили клятву, которую обе дали. Она не может смириться с тем, что не смогла заполучить Клеопатру» - озвучила свои мысли Зена.

«Ну, мы обе знаем истинную причину» - попыталась улыбнуться ей бард – «Но я совсем не уверена, что Амазонки поверят в то, что их Богиня-Покровительница потеряла голову из-за человека и стала столь мстительной и ревнивой».

«Габриэль, я, правда, не хочу, чтобы ты это делала» - внимательно посмотрела на барда воительница.

«Знаю, и, признаться, тоже не горю желанием предстать перед этим судом, но у меня нет выбора» - убежденно произнесла Габриэль – «Ты можешь остаться здесь, с Ашером…»

«Не говори глупостей и не произноси эту фразу до конца!» - предупредила её Зена – «Я – твой Чемпион, твоя жена, и мы встретим это вместе».

«Тогда давай поскорее покончим с этим» - кивнула Габриэль, закрывая столь неприятную для неё тему.

Позднее тем же вечером вся семья собралась за обеденным столом. Иолай уже успел нагреть воду для купания Ашера, который почему-то счел, что еда будет лучше смотреться в качестве украшения на его одежде. Габриэль смеялась, пытаясь раздеть маленького егозу, который крутился на меховых шкурах возле очага.

Иолай улыбнулся и покачал головой. Подойдя к барду, он забрал мальчика и отнес его к Гераклу, который как раз наполнил ванну для проказника. Зена, с улыбкой наблюдавшая за этой сценой со стороны, опустилась на шкуры возле Габриэль и ласково приобняла её. Бард прижалась к ней, наслаждаясь теплом огня и нежностью объятий любимой. Их губы встретились в мягком поцелуе.

«Помнится, кто-то рассыпался в обещаниях… что-то там про мое тело и долгие ночи у огня» - в глазах барда плясали веселые чертики.

«Да, помню, но вся эта история с Клео и Антонием изрядно подпортила мои планы» - прошептала воительница.

«Зена» - выражение лица Габриэль мгновенно переменилось, и женщина поспешно прижала палец к губам барда, призывая последнюю к молчанию.

«Ш-ш-ш, никаких серьезных разговоров, на сегодня хватит» - предупредила её Зена – «Ашер останется в комнате Иолая и Герка, так что эта ночь наша».

Габриэль расплылась в улыбке и легко поддалась, когда Зена потянула её на себя, опускаясь на спину. До слуха обеих женщин донесся стук захлопнувшейся двери, свидетельствовавший о том, что Ашер в сопровождении Иолая и Геракла отправился наверх.

Габриэль выразительно посмотрела на воина и внезапно набросилась на неё. Губы и руки барда, словно безумные, блуждали по телу Зены, наслаждаясь каждым участком обнаженной кожи, которую только находили. Вскоре она уже пыталась избавить воина от ставших ненужными доспехов. Зена застонала и рывком стянула топ Габриэль.

Колено воина слегка приподнялось, раздвинув ноги барда. Раздался ответный стон, и губы Габриэль впились страстным поцелуем в уста её спутницы. Лишь необходимость дышать заставила барда оторваться от воина. Бездыханная, она уткнулась лбом в плечо Зены.

«Великие Боги» - прошептала она, тяжело дыша – «Столько лет прошло, а мне достаточно прикоснуться к тебе, чтобы потерять голову».

«Не имею ничего против» - голос воина был наполнен страстью, она нетерпеливо потянулась к поясу барда – «Я хочу тебя. Хочу нежно исследовать каждую частичку твоего тела… языком, пальцами… хочу ощущать, как ты трепещешь подо мной. Хочу медленно сводить тебя с ума».

Габриэль буквально потонула в желании, которым светились глаза Зены. Она прикрыла свои собственные и застонала. Пальцы барда неосознанно сжали волосы воина и шкуру, которая была разостлана под ними.

«Но прямо сейчас я хочу тебя!» - зарычала Зена, теперь в её голосе не было и намека на нежность.

«Да!» - выдохнула Габриэль, стаскивая тунику воина.

Остатки одежды были сброшены так же быстро, в сторону летело без разбора все, что только попадалось под руку.

Габриэль сидела на Зене, продолжая страстно целовать её. Она задышала чаще, когда ощутила, что пальцы воина скользнули вниз, пропутешествовав от груди к животу барда, и исчезли между ног женщины. Зена не смогла сдержать стон, обнаружив такое количество влаги. Она наклонилась, осторожно взяв в рот один из сосков барда.

«О, Боги!» - застонала Габриэль, ухватившись за плечи воина и ощутив её пальцы внутри себя. Но они проникли вглубь, лишь чтобы тут же оставить её, словно дразня – «Зена!»

«Да, любимая?» - прошептала воительница голосом, не способным скрыть собственное желание.

«Ооо» - только и могла выдохнуть Габриэль, когда губы воина снова накрыли один из её сосков, а пальцы свободной руки – начали сжимать второй. О, да, у неё много талантов, и в один из них несомненно входит мастерское использование одновременно обеих рук – мелькнуло в голове у барда.

Габриэль вновь застонала и прикусила нижнюю губу, когда движения Зены стали более настойчивыми. Тело барда подхватило ритм, задаваемый пальцами воина, в то время как губы Зены продолжали ласкать её соски. Габриэль обеими руками сжала голову воина и притянула её к себе. Словно утопающий, жадно глотающий воздух, она сейчас отчаянно нуждалась в этом поцелуи. И прервать его мог лишь протяжный стон, отразивший всю полноту ощущений, которые её захлестнули. Габриэль вновь впилась пальцами в плечи воина. Запрокинув голову, она отдалась на волю удовольствию, сотрясаемая первым оргазмом.

Зена усилила давление, с наслаждением взирая на возлюбленную. В такие моменты Габриэль была потрясающе красива. И вопреки проведенным вместе годам, воительница до сих пор не могла поверить, что была способна вызывать подобную страсть у барда.

Зена ощутила, как сжались мышцы Габриэль и она начала медленно оседать в объятиях воина. Зена поспешно подставила руку, чтобы поддержать её за спину. Зная, что за первым оргазмом может последовать и второй, воительница вновь впилась губами в сосок барда. Тело Габриэль на мгновение сжалось, а затем по нему дрожью разлилась новая волна удовольствия.

Зена улыбнулась, когда женщина обессилено прислонилась к её плечу, восстанавливая энергию. У воина были большие планы на эту ночь.

Но внезапно тишину нарушил протяжный рев. Головы обеих матерей мгновенно взметнулись вверх. Зена усмехнулась, уловив вздох барда.

«Похоже, кто-то не хочет спать» - заметила воительница.

«А это значит, что одной из нас придется подняться» - пробормотала Габриэль, лаская губами шею своей спутницы.

«У Герка есть опыт, он справится» - решила Зена, целуя барда.

Однако новой серии разочарованного воя было более чем достаточно, чтобы прервать столь увлекательное занятие.

«Кто пойдет в этот раз?» - пробормотала Габриэль, потянувшись за одеждой.

«Ты, конечно, сверху, но пойду я» - пошутила Зена, освобождаясь из сплетения рук и ног. Габриэль улыбнулась и притянула воина для ещё одного долгого поцелуя.

«Интересно, с тобой были такие же проблемы?» - полюбопытствовала Габриэль, наблюдая за тем, как одевается Зена.

«О, да» - кивнула воительница – «Мама говорит, я никогда не хотела спать. Она с боем каждый раз меня укладывала. Лайкус был совсем другим, намного спокойнее».

«Скорее возвращайся» - с улыбкой напутствовала ей Габриэль.

***

Габриэль уже мирно спала, когда Зена наконец вернулась. Воительница с улыбкой наблюдала за спящим бардом. Ашер походил на них обеих, внезапно пришло ей на ум. Развитый не по годам, он был наделен неуемным любопытством, несомненно доставшимся ему от Габриэль. Вдобавок пара сине-зеленых глаз и неопределенный цвет волос, меняющийся от светлого до темно-коричневого в зависимости от сезона.

Светлый пушок, с которым он родился, со временем начал темнеть, но было ещё слишком рано, чтобы говорить, чей цвет волос он унаследовал.

Зена решила, что Ашер очень походил на барда, когда спал. Она была бы очень удивлена, узнай, что Габриэль думала то же самое, но только о Зене и Ашере.

Бард с трудом открыла глаза и улыбнулась, увидев выражение лица Зены, которая ласково гладила её по щеке.

«Я тоже тебя люблю» - сонно пробормотала она – «Как Ашер?»

«Зубы режутся» - поведала ей Зена – «Ещё один полез».

«Будто мало нам его попыток ходить и этих вечных синяков» - улыбнулась Габриэль.

«Ну, он довольно ловко передвигается, держась за предметы» - с гордостью произнесла Зена.

«Мда, до тех пор, пока эти самые предметы не начинают сами передвигаться. Как, например, Саминий» - рассмеялась Габриэль.

Ей вспомнилось, как Ашер решил использовать в качестве опоры их пса, Саминия. Ему почему-то показалось, что хвост может стать идеальным средством для того, чтобы удержаться на ногах и немного побродить по дому. Но, как выяснилось, Саминий не разделял его убеждений, и первым его порывом было избавиться от Ашера.

Однако у малыша была довольно сильная хватка для его возраста. В конце концов все закончилось встречей со столешницей и громким плачем, сопровождающимся жалобным поскуливанием Саминия. Но не прошло и часа, как Ашер решил повторить свой подвиг. Подкараулив бедного пса, он вцепился мертвой хваткой ему в холку. Наученный горьким опытом, Саминий покорно лег на пол и застыл, отказываясь подниматься, не смотря на отчаянные попытки Ашера сдвинуть его с места.

Зена рассмеялась, тоже вспомнив этот случай, и притянула Габриэль к себе.

«Вот увидишь, скоро он будет бегать» - предрекла она.

«Я не оставлю его здесь» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Знаю, я тоже больше не хочу оставлять его» - согласилась Зена – «Вся эта история с Антонием и Клеопатрой была одной большой ошибкой. Не понимаю, почему мы продолжаем их совершать?»

«Может, мы выбрали неверный путь?» - предположила Габриэль.

«Что ты имеешь ввиду? Все как обычно – спасаем мир, Амазонок и всех, кто попадается нам на пути» - хмыкнула Зена.

«Может, в этом и проблема» - пробормотала Габриэль – «Кто знает, возможно, нам стоит хоть немного побыть просто родителями и оставить спасение мира новому поколению и воинам, подобным Халльвер» - последние слова были сказаны так тихо, что Зена едва различила их.

Воительница нахмурилась и ещё крепче прижала к себе Габриэль, которая снова погрузилась в сон.  
_____________

Зена едва успела выставить вперед руку, чтобы защитить живот барда и свой собственный от яростной атаки, которой подверглись на утро обе женщины. К счастью, Ашер соблаговолил подать предупреждающий крик, прежде чем наброситься на матерей.

Габриэль рассмеялась, чувствуя, как маленький проказник карабкается по ним, пытаясь привлечь к себе их внимание и заставить встать. Зена подняла глаза и заметила Иолая и Геракла, которые принялись разводить огонь и готовить завтрак.

«Доброе утро» - поприветствовал их Полубог.

«Привет, Герк» - отозвалась Габриэль. Не смотря на надвигающуюся угрозу, одного присутствия сына было более чем достаточно, чтобы согреть сердце барда – «Эй, Ашер, хочешь молока?»

Настроение мальчика мгновенно переменилось: «Нет!» - насупившись, произнес он, и сердито сжал руки – «Пива!»

«Пива?» - бровь Зены поползла удивленно вверх – «Где, во имя Тартара, он этого набрался?»

«Иолай возился с бочонками своего меда и обсуждал, как будет варить пиво» - пояснила Габриэль.

«Ну, малыш» - усмехнулась Зена, глядя на своего упрямого сына – «Пиво – это для взрослых. А мамы и маленькие детки пьют на завтрак молоко».

«Нет!» - безапелляционно возразил Ашер.

«Отлично, новое любимое слово» - пробормотала Зена.

«И он может произносить его на греческом, германском и даже латыни» - усмехнулась Габриэль.

«Удивительно, что ты не упомянула ещё три кельтских диалекта» - покачала головой Зена.

Габриэль рассмеялась и подхватила Ашера на руки, поднимаясь. Настроение мальчика мгновенно преобразилось. Он начал улыбаться, играя ожерельем на шее матери.

«Что сегодня оденем?» - поинтересовалась бард, унося сына в другую комнату.

Зена посмотрела на улыбающихся Иолая и Геракла, которые продолжали возиться с утренними приготовлениями.

«Схожу за дровами» - предложила Зена, обуваясь – «Могу заодно покормить скот».

«Я с тобой» - сказал Геракл, протягивая ей меховой плащ.

Греки быстро покормили животных и, набрав воды из источника, отправились за дровами.

Ещё двух ходок было достаточно, чтобы обеспечить их небольшое жилище запасом дров на несколько дней.

Зена стояла на крыльце, рассматривая их владения. Геракл высыпал последнюю стопку дров и принялся аккуратно укладывать их возле двери.

«Вы ведь не оставите Ашера на этот раз?» - поинтересовался он.

«Нет» - ответила Зена – «Не думаю, что мы смогли бы взять его в Египет, но и оставлять его было ошибкой. Я знаю, Габриэль ничего не говорила, как впрочем и я, но, можешь мне поверить, для нас разлука с ним была настоящим испытанием».

«Ну, я бы сказал, вся эта история с Египтом была одной большой глупостью» - согласился Геракл.

«Да уж. И мы до сих пор расплачиваемся за неё» - пожаловалась Зена, растирая замерзшие руки. На Севере едва наступила весна, и повсюду ещё виднелся снег.

«Совет обычно проводят в разгар лета. Почему Амазонки так торопятся?» - спросил Полубог.

«Для меня это тоже загадка» - пожала плечами Зена – «Мне вообще не по душе вся эта затея».

«Понимаю» - сказал Геракл и подошел ближе, успокаивающе опустив руку на плечо подруги. Зена с благодарностью прислонилась к нему спиной, ощутив, как частично спадает напряжение – «Мы с Иолаем отправимся с вами».

«Ты забыл, мужчинам запрещено появляться на земле Амазонок?»

«Нас приняли как ваших Кумбад и крестных вашего ребенка» - напомнил ей Геракл – «Мы – часть семьи. К тому же я – сын греческого Бога, и против этого они не пойдут».

Зена грустно улыбнулась на подобное упрямство и лишь кивнула в ответ.

«Ты знаешь Амазонок лучше, чем я» - продолжил Геракл – «Что они затеяли и чем это может обернуться?»

«Давай лучше зайдем в дом» - предложила Зена.

Очутившись внутри, греки увидели Иолая, заканчивающего приготовления к завтраку, и Габриэль, которая пыталась убедить Ашера избавиться от его последней находки. Ею оказалась дохлая мышь, которую мальчик нашел на полу и теперь торжественно держал за хвост.

Зена и Геракл едва подавили смех, слушая дебаты, которые развела Габриэль со своим годовалым сыном.

В конце концов бард все-таки одержала победу, предложив в обмен одну из любимых игрушек Ашера. Только после этого вошедшие греки позволили себе расхохотаться.

«Осторожно, воин» - предупредила свою спутницу Габриэль. Она направилась к двери, с отвращением сжимая между пальцами злосчастную мышь – «Вот возьму и подкину её тебе в постель».

Зена лишь ещё громче рассмеялась.

***

После завтрака взрослые снова собрались за столом, в то время как Ашер развлекал себя у очага, раскладывая специально вырезанные для него деревянные кубики.

«Геракл задал мне несколько вопросов» - начала Зена импровизированный семейный совет – «Я решила, что нам стоит обсудить это всем вместе».

«Во-первых, он спросил, как мы поступим с Ашером, оставим ли здесь или возьмем с собой».

«Он отправится с нами» - твердо сказала Габриэль.

«Следующий вопрос – почему Амазонки все это затеяли?» - продолжила Зена, глядя на свою спутницу.

«Когда Брут и Марк Антоний атаковали Амазонок и практически истребили все племя, мы с Зеной поклялись на крови, что отомстим им за это» - напомнила обоим грекам Габриэль.

«Да, я помню, мы нашли лишь немногих уцелевших после атаки» - кивнул Геракл.

«Через несколько лет Эпонин разыскала меня, желая отомстить за это нападение» - продолжила Габриэль – «Брут убедил их в том, что я предала Амазонок, чтобы спасти Зену от римлян. Но нам удалось все выяснить, и я рассказала ей о клятве, которую дала в отношении Брута и Антония».

«Амазонкам известно, что мы покончили с Брутом, и что я была свидетелем того, как он испустил дух. Он заплатил за содеянное» - подхватила её слова Зена – «Поэтому они ждали, что следующим станет Антоний. Пони едва не лишилась рассудка после атаки, она пережила сильные потрясения, и я не уверена, что сумела до конца от них оправиться. Она видела, как пытали Эфини, Солари и остальных. У неё на глазах их распяли, а ей самой пришлось укрыться среди тел мертвых сестер, чтобы остаться в живых».

«О, Боги» - пробормотал Иолай. Скосив взгляд, он с облегчением убедился в том, что Ашер по-прежнему увлечен своим занятием и не прислушивается к разговору взрослых.

«Остальное вам известно» - спокойно добавила Габриэль – «Артемида разыскала нас и потребовала, чтобы мы разобрались с Антонием, для чего перенесла нас в Египет».

«А что пошло не так в Египте?» - спросил Иолай.

«Я бы сказала ВСЕ» - с горечью усмехнулась Зена – «Начиная с того, что мы оказались в безвыходной ситуации. Нам нравилась Клеопатра, и мы не хотели причинять ей боль, и в то же время мы должны были каким-то образом уничтожить Антония. Взвесив все за и против, мы с Габриэль решили, что будет лучше, если Империю возглавит Октавиан, а не Антоний».

«Но мы по-прежнему не могли убить его, не причинив при этом вреда Клеопатре» - добавила Габриэль – «Она так сильно любила Антония, что не вынесла бы его смерти».

«Поэтому вы предпочли отступить» - предположил Геракл.

«Не совсем» - нахмурилась Зена, её взгляд потемнел – «Габриэль попыталась убедить Артемиду в том, что мы ничего не можем сделать, и попросила её перенести нас обратно. Но Артемида разозлилась и едва не убила её».

«Ничего себе» - пробормотал потрясенный Иолай.

«В конце концов нам все-таки удалось переправить Габриэль в лагерь Октавиана, снабдив её планами предстоящей битвы» - продолжила Зена – «А я осталась с Антонием и Клеопатрой. Затем мне удалось убедить Клео в неверности Антония, которая и послужила причиной их разрыва. Клео оставила его на поле боя, обеспечив тем самым абсолютную победу Октавиана».

«Но потом, к сожалению, она простила Антония и приняла его обратно!» - покачала головой Габриэль – «А я отправила послание в Черный Лес, что приеду весной и сниму с себя титул Королевы Амазонок. Остальное вам известно».

«Как я понимаю, они ответили, что передачи королевских полномочий будет недостаточно?» - пробормотал Геракл.

«Точно» - подтвердила Габриэль – «Мы уверены, что Артемида изложила им свою версию произошедшего и наверняка настроила против меня».

Иолай и Геракл переглянулись. На лицах обоих мужчин читалась мрачность.

«Решено, мы едем с вами» - заявил Геракл, получив согласный кивок от своего спутника – «Они признали нас в качестве ваших Кумбад и членов семьи. По крайней мере это дает нам право голоса».

Габриэль какое-то время размышляла над его словами.

«А как быть с домом?» - спросила она.

«Кетли должен вернуться с пастбищ со дня на день. Суда отправятся в плавание не раньше, чем через несколько месяцев, так что он будет свободен» - сообщил Иолай – «Он присмотрит за домом. Возьмет, если надо, в помощь пару кузенов из клана Эдвала».

«Не знаю, согласятся ли они впустить вас, но с вами мне было бы спокойнее» - призналась бард, выдавив из себя слабую улыбку.

«Хорошо, ещё стоит подумать о том, что нас может там ожидать?» - продолжила Зена – «Полагаю, это будет некое сочетание традиционного Совета Всех Племен, принятого на Севере, со сводом Амазонских правил».

Габриэль кивнула: «Да, они пытаются адаптировать греческое наследие Амазонок к местным традициям Севера. Я много читала и изучала их законы, когда приняла титул Королевы, поэтому в общих чертах представляю, чего следует ожидать. Однако не знаю, какую часть обрядов Викингов они успели перенять».

Габриэль немного поколебалась, собираясь с мыслями.

«Когда мы пересечем границу Амазонских владений, меня скорее всего возьмут под стражу» - бард протянула руку и сжала запястье воительницы, когда та выказала свое неудовольствие подобной мысли – «Зена, меня обвинят в предательстве. Поэтому наверняка заберут все оружие. Возможно, наденут наручники».

Иолай и Геракл не удивились, заметив опасный блеск в глазах Зены. Её злила одна лишь мысль о том, что Амазонки могли поступить таким образом с её бардом.

«Не знаю, позволят они вам или нет войти на территорию Амазонок, но наверняка потребуют от Зены тоже сдать оружие» - продолжила Габриэль. Бросив взгляд на Ашера, она заметила, что мальчик оставил кубики, и сине-зеленые глаза уже блуждали по комнате в поисках новой забавы.

Иолай тут же поднялся с лавки и подхватил мальчика на руки. Ашер радостно засмеялся, кружась в воздухе. Обе матери проследили за тем, как мужчина уселся возле малыша и принялся вместе с ним перебирать коробку с игрушками, выбирая новое развлечение.

«Они передали, что на Совете будут Королевы или представители всех племен» - снова заговорила Габриэль – «Они выслушают все обвинения, доказательства и слова в защиту, после чего – обычно это занимает день или два – объявят своё решение. Вот тогда мы все и узнаем».

«И каков может быть их приговор?» - осторожно поинтересовался Полубог.

«Ну, я, конечно, надеюсь на оправдательный» - хмыкнула Габриэль, и тут же получила в ответ усмешку Зены, которая по достоинству оценила попытку барда поднять всем настроение – «Но это маловероятно. Скорее всего они признают меня виновной, поскольку я не убила Антония и нарушила клятву, данную в память моих сестер-Амазонок».

«Дела» - невесело протянул Геракл, нервно поглаживая подбородок – «Месть никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему».

«К несчастью, большая часть человечества не понимает этой простой истины» - заметила Зена.

«И какое же наказание они могут избрать?» - спросил Геракл. Он говорил чуть громче, чем было нужно, зная, что Иолай, играющий с мальчиком, прислушивается к их разговору.

«Ммм…» - Габриэль немного помедлила. Нервно покусывая губу, она испытывающе посмотрела на Зену, почти физически ощущая, как возрастает беспокойство воина – «Обычно нарушение подобной клятвы, особенно если речь идет о Королеве, карается… смертью» - произнесла она.

«Только через мой труп!» - яростно выпалила Зена.

Габриэль снова сжала руку воина: «Знаю, любимая. Думаю, они тоже будут ожидать подобной реакции от тебя, как от моего Чемпиона и Соправителя».

«Есть другие варианты?» - выдавил из себя Геракл.

«Да, некоторые наказания включают в себя нанесение телесных увечий, изгнание из родного племени или запрет на контакт с любой из Амазонок» - ответила Габриэль, восстанавливая в памяти то, что она узнала в свое время из старинных свитков – «В любом случае я стану изгоем для всех Амазонок».

Руки воительницы сжались в кулаки, когда она заметила слезы, выступившие на глазах барда. Зена знала, что Габриэль не имела ни малейшего представления, во что она ввязывается, когда приняла право королевского наследования из рук умирающей Принцессы Амазонок, для барда это было скорее приключением. Но позднее Габриэль поразила её, приняв амазонский образ жизни и все, что с этим было связано. Очень скоро Зена поняла, что для барда это перестало быть «игрой». Со временем Габриэль стала настоящей Амазонкой и вполне соответствовала полученному титулу Королевы.

Зена понимала, что бард сможет жить без Амазонок, если те решат отвернуться от неё, но так же хорошо воительница сознавала, что для Габриэль это будет весьма болезненным испытанием. Внезапно Зена подумала о том, какого это будет потерять дружбу Якут, Отеры и других Амазонок, которые уже стали неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Она поймала себя на мысли, что и сама не в восторге от подобного поворота событий.

«Если же Совет изберет смертный приговор, то существует несколько традиционных способов его исполнения: яд, стрелы, прогон сквозь строй… также могут забить до смерти камнями, принести в жертву на алтарь Артемиды или устроить кровавую охоту» - закончила Габриэль.

«Кровавую охоту?» - переспросил Геракл.

«Да, ещё один вид наказания. Выбирают нескольких охотников, которые преследуют свою жертву до тех пор, пока не убьют. Пленник получает нож и час форы, дающие ему шанс на выживание» - пояснила Габриэль – «Вообще правила позволяют освободить заключенного, если ему удастся уйти от погони и покинуть территорию Амазонок. В таком случае он объявляется неприкосновенным, но становится навсегда изгоем. Однако ещё никому не удавалось уйти от амазонских охотников и пересечь границу их земель».

«Габриэль, я твой Чемпион и наверняка могу занять твое место?» - озвучила свои мысли Зена – «Ты ведь знаешь, я не хвалюсь, но если говорить об охоте, то мне нет равных».

«Знаю, любимая» - попыталась улыбнуться Габриэль – «Уверена, что даже пятидесяти Амазонкам не под силу выследить тебя. Но я, правда, сомневаюсь, что они позволят замену. В отличие от Вызова, ты вряд ли можешь нести за меня наказание. Что бы они ни решили, мне придется разбираться с этим самой».

«А что если бросить вызов Эпонин, оспорить её право на титул Королевы?» - спросила Зена.

«Я уже Королева и я под судом» - пробормотала Габриэль – «А ты не можешь бросить ей вызов, потому что не являешься Амазонкой, даже в качестве моего Чемпиона».

«Но я не позволю им убить тебя!» - повторила Зена.

«Мы постараемся найти какой-то выход» - сказала Габриэль, пытаясь убедить скорее себя, чем своих спутников.

Зена тяжело вздохнула, покачав головой.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Путешествовать в компании Ашера оказалось куда более трудным испытанием, чем рассчитывала Габриэль. У Зены, конечно, было больше опыта, поскольку она воспитывала Сашу, но и она вскоре была вынуждена признать, что Ашер был просто невозможен.

Постоянная перемена настроения, любопытный нос, вечно сующийся куда можно и нельзя, не говоря уже о необходимости четко следовать расписанию кормлений и практически не прекращающейся стирки одежды маленького постреленка. Несколько дней на дороге с этим малышом можно было приравнять со встречей с разбойниками.

Но существовала и другая сторона монеты. Было так радостно наблюдать, как светлело лицо мальчика, стоило ему увидеть нового зверя, услышать какой-нибудь звук, доносящийся из леса, или просто заметить протекающую мимо реку. Габриэль и Зена были рады тому, что их сын, казалось, не испытывал никаких страхов: будь то громкие звуки, темнота, животные. Похоже, ничто не могло напугать Ашера. Но это прибавляло забот обеим матерям. Обладая природной смелостью и бесстрашием, малыш мог легко попасть в неприятность.

На четвертую ночь их путешествия Зена проснулась, чтобы как обычно проверить сына. Ашер мирно спал возле матери, вторая же часть их походного ложа пустовала. Воительница повернулась и заметила, что Габриэль сидит у костра. Взгляд женщины был направлен на языки пламени. Зена поправила одеяло на сыне и, набросив второе себе на плечи, подсела к барду.

«Не спится?»

«Нет, завтра мы ступим на землю Амазонок» - ответила Габриэль.

«Да» - кивнула Зена. Она понимала, что так заботило барда.

«Габриэль, послушай, что бы там не случилось, мы вернемся все вместе и продолжим растить нашего сына. Не забывай, у нас ещё есть Саша, ей мы тоже нужны» - сказала Зена – «Даже если нам придется пересечь пол мира, я не позволю им причинить тебе вред».

«Возможно, у нас просто не будет выбора» - отозвалась Габриэль – «Я приняла жизнь Амазонок, со всеми её правилами и ответственностью».

«Но я никогда не соглашусь на то, чтобы тебя убили, тем более за неспособность лишить жизни другого человека» - зарычала Зена.

«Знаю» - улыбнулась Габриэль, кладя голову на плечо воина.  
___________

Зена пропустила барда вперед, когда они приблизились к территории Амазонок. Небольшая группа путников постепенно замедлила шаг своих лошадей.

Внезапно Габриэль резко натянула поводья, полностью останавливая коня, после чего спрыгнула на землю. Она метнула взгляд на Зену, затем шагнула вперед, пересекая невидимую черту. Бард быстро подняла руки, сложив их в условном знаке, символизирующем для Амазонок мир. Зена, продолжая удерживать одной рукой Ашера, подняла вторую, копируя жест Габриэль. Иолай и Геракл тут же последовали их примеру.

Практически мгновенно пространство вокруг наполнилось Амазонками, все женщины держали наготове оружие.

Одна из Амазонок, соскользнувшая на землю по веревке, сброшенной с дерева, медленно приблизилась к Габриэль. Несколько мгновений она сохраняла неподвижность, внимательно разглядывая свою гостью сквозь прорези маски, закрывающей её лицо.

«Эпонин» - спокойно произнесла Габриэль, узнавшая Амазонку несмотря на маску.

Эпонин сняла маску и продолжила изучать свою Королеву. Внезапно она без всякого предупреждения выкинула вперед кулак и ударила барда в лицо. Габриэль отлетела назад, Иолай едва успел подхватить её и уберечь от падения.

Геракл поспешно схватил Зену за руку.

Габриэль потрясла головой. Иолай помог ей подняться.

«Габриэль, от имени Амазонок Черного Леса обвиняю тебя в предательстве» - официально заявила Эпонин.

«Она – твоя Королева!» - зарычала Зена – «И ты будешь относиться к ней с должным почтением, пока её вина не будет доказана!»

Эпонин оскалилась и подняла оружие, но к ней шагнула одна из Амазонок, которая что-то быстро прошептала на ухо Регенту. Женщина неохотно кивнула и отступила назад.

Габриэль ещё раз потрясла головой, приходя в себя. Затем она медленно вытащила свой меч и положила его на землю. После чего настала очередь сай. Вручив их Гераклу, бард снова шагнула вперед, смело глядя в лицо Пони.

«Что дальше?» - спокойно спросила она, не обращая внимания на разбитый нос.

«Твой Соправитель и Халльвер правы, ты по-прежнему остаешься Королевой» - недружелюбно произнесла Эпонин – «Я признаю, что превысила свои полномочия. Ты, твой Соправитель и дитя разместитесь в Королевской хижине. Мужчинам будет дозволено войти в деревню только завтра, после того как они пройдут обряд очищения. Завтра же мы ожидаем прибытия представителей других племен».

«Хорошо» - все так же спокойно ответила Габриэль – «Ты будешь настаивать на охране или наручниках?»

Глаза Пони зажглись яростью, и она неосознанно сделала шаг вперед. Но зеленые глаза барда смотрели на неё с той же ясностью, смело принимая вызов.

Халльвер опустила руку на плечо Регента, удерживая свою спутницу. Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Пони успокоилась.

«Ты пришла добровольно и сдала оружие, не дожидаясь требования» - заговорила Амазонка, снова переходя на официальный тон – «Не думаю, что есть нужда в охране».

«Благодарю тебя, Регент» - ответила Габриэль, подражая Эпонин и используя в обращении к ней официальный титул. После чего покачала головой, мысленно упрекая себя – «Мне жаль, Пони. Мы все немного напряжены. Не стоит ещё больше все усложнять и причинять друг другу ненужную боль».

Амазонка нахмурилась, не ожидая подобной попытки барда сгладить ситуацию.

«Я согласна, Королева Габриэль, нам всем стоит вести себя цивилизованно» - ответила она, немного помолчав – «Но ты должна понять, именно я выдвинула обвинения в твой адрес и потребовала созвать суд».

«Мне это известно» - кивнула Габриэль – «Но для меня это ничего не меняет, Пони».

Казалось, Эпонин была озадачена. Она быстро отвернулась от греков, желая скрыть свою растерянность.

Халльвер выступила вперед: «Королева Габриэль» - на губах Викинга заиграла слабая улыбка – «Лучше бы ты осталась дома».

Габриэль тепло улыбнулась, глядя на подругу: «Я не могла этого сделать, и тебе это известно так же хорошо, как и мне».

«Да» - кивнула Халльвер. Она жестом указала охране на Иолая и Геракла – «Простите, ребята, но таковы правила».

«Мы понимаем» - ответил за обоих Иолай.

«Мое оружие может остаться у Зены?» - спросила Габриэль.

«Разумеется, моя Королева» - кивнула Халльвер. Геракл тут же передал саи Зене – «Ашер? Великие Боги, как же ты подрос за несколько месяцев!»

Зена улыбнулась, услышав эти слова. Они с Габриэль последовали за Халльвер, которая повела их в деревню. Обе женщины заметили, что их подруга хромала гораздо сильнее, чем обычно.

«Да, он быстро растет. Ещё немного и будет вовсю носиться, а сейчас пока просто лезет куда ни попади» - с усмешкой поведала Зена.

«Как у вас с Пони?» - спросила Габриэль, обращаясь к Викингу.

«Не очень» - призналась Халльвер – «Мы сильно поссорились из-за этого её решения. Впрочем, оно вызвало большой резонанс во всей деревне. Многие не согласны с ним, но хватает и таких, кто встал на сторону Пони».

«И много их?» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Достаточно, чтобы навредить» - помрачнела Халльвер – «Мы с Пони уже неделю не разговариваем. Я ушла от неё и переселилась в отдельную хижину, теперь живу с несколькими другими сестрами».

«Халль, я не хочу, чтобы это встало между вами» - с сожалением посмотрела на Амазонку Габриэль.

«Нет, дело не только в этом, у нас хватает и других проблем» - пожала плечами Халльвер. Было очевидно, что она предпочитает не развивать эту тему, но Зена могла судить по языку тела подруги, что она страдает, как физически, так и эмоционально.

Чтобы не расстраивать её ещё больше, они сменили тему разговора и принялись рассказывать Халльвер о том, как прошла зима и, разумеется, о выходках могучего Ашера.

Зена была впечатлена тем, какой эффект произвело появление её барда в деревне Амазонок, но ещё больше её поразило поведение самой Габриэль. Все были предупреждены о прибытии опальной Королевы и провожали её взглядами, бросая свои дела, не важно, кто чем занимался в этот момент. Чьи-то лица несли отпечаток сочувствия, чьи-то – ненависти и презрения, враждебность соседствовала с доброжелательностью.

Габриэль держала голову высоко поднятой, её лицо не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций, пока Халльвер вела их к Королевской хижине.

Но маска непроницаемости спала, стоило барду лишь переступить порог дома. Зена осторожно опустила Ашера и обняла Габриэль.

«Я не думала, что будет так тяжело» - прошептала бард. Она тихонько всхлипывала, а Зена молчала, ласково укачивая её в своих руках.

***

Заметив пустующий трон Королевы, Габриэль по достоинству оценила уважение, с которым к ней отнеслись. Она села чуть в стороне, Эпонин заняла место возле одного из столов, которые были расставлены по всему залу и предназначались для Королев и остальных представителей племен.

Трон Королевы Амазонок Черного Леса был установлен на специальной платформе и возвышался над рядами Королевского Совета.

Зена встала позади Габриэль, заняв свое законное место Чемпиона и Соправителя. Халльвер держалась чуть в стороне от Эпонин.

Королевы и представители других племен поочередно представились, обращаясь к Габриэль и Эпонин. Общее число прибывших составило двадцать человек, включая Отеру, Королеву Северных Амазонок. Зена приметила в толпе Якут и нескольких знакомых ей Амазонок. Женщины безмолвно закивали, приветствуя друг друга. Якут многозначительно приподняла бровь, указывая на почтенное собрание, и Зена едва подавила смех, пытаясь сохранить серьезность.

Воительница понимала, что теперь, с началом Совета, у них не получится поговорить с Отерой, но она надеялась, что им удастся повидаться с Якут и другими друзьями.

Вперед выступила Халльвер.

«Перед вами Габриэль, Королева Амазонок Черного Леса» - возвестила Халльвер, обращаясь к Совету – «Она была Королевой греческих Амазонок до тех пор, пока они не подверглись атаке римлян, возглавляемых Цезарем. Габриэль собрала тех сестер, которые остались от племени, и привела их в Черный Лес, сделав его для Амазонок новым домом. Нас снова атаковали римляне. На этот раз уцелели единицы. Королева Габриэль поклялась на крови, что отомстит за это двум римским генералам, Бруту и Марку Антонию, которые были повинны в смерти наших сестер. Королева Габриэль обвиняется в том, что нарушила данную клятву, хотя имела возможность осуществить её. Также она пошла против воли Артемиды, нашей Богини-Покровительницы».

Зена положила руку на плечо барда, чтобы придать ей силы.

«Рядом с Габриэль вы можете видеть её Чемпиона и спутницу, Зену» - продолжила Халльвер – «Она также признана Соправителем Королевы и приравнена в правах к Амазонкам».

Затем Викинг указала на Эпонин: «Далее позвольте вам представить Регента Амазонок Черного Леса. Эпонин была избрана на эту должность Королевой и замещает её в отсутствие последней. Мое имя – Халльвер, я Вестница Закона этого племени».

«Вестница Закона?» - прошептала Зена, и Габриэль легонько пожала плечами в ответ. Викинг не переставала удивлять их.

«Кто выдвинул данные обвинения в адрес вашей Королевы?» - подала голос одна из участниц Совета. Женщина отличалась довольно яркой внешностью, обладая копной рыжих волос и красивыми кельтскими украшениями, обрамляющими её кожаный жилет.

«Я» - сказала Эпонин – «По собственному желанию и по воле нашей Богини-Покровительницы, Артемиды».

Габриэль едва удержалась от того, чтобы вскочить с места, когда зал внезапно наполнился ярким светом. Мгновением позже все собравшиеся увидели прекрасную женщину, стоящую рядом с Эпонин. Регент, в отличие от остальных, не выказала удивления. Как ни странно, она даже не повела бровью, когда Халльвер, чье место теперь заняла Богиня, упала, оступившись и потеряв от неожиданности равновесие.

В зале поднялось волнение. Члены Совета тоже перешептывались, явно не готовые к подобному повороту событий.

Отера, которой уже доводилось встречаться с Артемидой, поднялась и почтительно склонила голову, приветствуя Богиню. Но Зена отметила про себя, что на лице Северной Королевы не было и тени улыбки, столь привычной для неё.

«Тишина!» - прокричала Отера, используя германский, принятый по согласию всех сторон в качестве официального языка данного Совета – «Это Артемида, покровительница южных Амазонок, известная также среди римлян как Диана, Богиня Охоты».

«Только южных?» - пророкотала Артемида, в её глазах вспыхнула ярость, перемешанная однако с интересом.

«Я могу говорить лишь за свое племя. Ты посетила нас, чтобы протянуть руку помощи Зене и Габриэль» - медленно произнесла Отера, тщательно подбирая слова – «Габриэль была твоей Избранной, и ты явилась вопреки тому, что Греческие Боги практически лишены своих сил на землях, где не распространен их культ. Я признаю, ты гораздо сильнее большинства из них. Но у нас есть собственные Боги и Богини, которым мы поклоняемся».

Артемида милостиво кивнула, частично удовлетворенная ответом Отеры.

«Что ты хочешь от нашего Совета?» - подала голос другая Королева, прибывшая из далеких Карпатских гор.

«Я хочу присутствовать на слушании и свидетельствовать по этому делу» - высокомерно заявила Артемида – «На протяжении многих лет Габриэль была моей Избранной, но она предала меня и всю нацию Амазонок».

«Я бы не была столь категорична, не выслушав прежде доказательства вины и объяснения Королевы Габриэль» - заметила Отера.

Казалось, что Артемида была готова размазать Амазонку об стену, но усилием воли она справилась с собой.

«Я хочу присутствовать на слушании и свидетельствовать по этому делу» - упрямо повторила она.

Отера обвела взглядом членов Совета, и они согласно закивали.

«Ты получаешь разрешение» - сказала Отера и жестом указала Богине на свободное место. Артемида была задета за живое подобным отношением к себе, но все же проглотила обиду и молча села.

Габриэль ощутила, как на неё внезапно накатила неимоверная усталость. Зена снова успокаивающе сжала её плечо. Бард попыталась настроиться, используя навыки, полученные за время путешествия в Царстве Духов. Она постаралась блокировать энергию, которая бурлила вокруг неё и была почти физически осязаема. Напряжение было чудовищным, а повышенная чувствительность женщины делала её легкой жертвой гнетущей атмосферы. Но самое главное Габриэль понимала, что это было только началом.

«Огласите обвинения?» - произнесла Мерил, Королева кельтского племени.

«Нарушила клятву, скрепленную кровью, не отомстив за своих сестер» - начала Эпонин – «Ослушалась воли своей Богини-Покровительницы».

«Мне не совсем ясна последняя формулировка» - нахмурилась одна из представительниц Совета – «В чем конкретно выражалась твоя воля, Богиня Артемида?»

Богиня поднялась: «Я требовала смерти римлянина Марка Антония, и согласилась перенести Габриэль и Зену в Египет, чтобы они наконец выполнили обещанное».

«Разве это желание каким-то образом расходится с клятвой убить Брута и Марка Антония?» - продолжила женщина.

Артемида несколько секунд смотрела на неё: «Я также хотела, чтобы они сохранили жизнь Клеопатре. Мне было неважно, кто одержит победу в войне между Антонием и Октавианом».

«Клеопатра осталась жива?» - спросила Мерил.

«Да» - кивнула Артемида.

«Я предлагаю Совету обсудить формулировку обвинений, прежде чем дать слово Королеве Габриэль» - сказала Отера, снова заручившись согласием Совета – «В таком случае мы прервемся, но вскоре вернемся и продолжим слушание, все могут оставаться на своих местах».

Габриэль издала тяжелый вздох и прислонилась спиной к Зене, не осмеливаясь посмотреть в сторону Артемиды.

«Ох, не думала, что будет так тяжело» - призналась она. Воительница села рядом.

«Мы справимся» - сказала Зена – «Это одна из причин, почему я никогда не стремилась создать свое государство, будучи завоевателем. Никогда не желала этих королевских почестей и сопутствующей им многочасовой рутины, всегда ненавидела подобную болтовню».

«Моя Зена. Надо будет добавить все-таки слово «воин» к твоему королевскому титулу» - улыбнулась Габриэль. Она легонько помахала Якут и прочим Амазонкам, которых узнала в толпе – «Где Ашер?»

«С Иолаем и Гераклом» - ответила Зена – «Их не подпускают сюда, пока не пройдут полностью обряд очищения, так что присматривают пока за мелким террористом».

«Зена, я боюсь» - призналась Габриэль – «Как мне отвечать на эти обвинения?»

«Правдиво, как всегда» - улыбнулась Зена. Она поднялась, заметив возвращающихся членов Совета.

Почетные представительницы племен заняли места, но одна из них все же осталась стоять.

«Мы пришли к решению» - начала она, говоря с сильным акцентом – «Поскольку желание Богини Артемиды было удовлетворено, мы не станем рассматривать его на нашем слушании. В результате вышеупомянутых событий царица Клеопатра осталась жива. Остается лишь вопрос о том, что Королева Габриэль не уничтожила римлянина Марка Антония. Но поскольку это полностью соответствует данной ею клятве, мы не видим смысла рассматривать этот вопрос как отдельный. Посему мы снимаем обвинение в неподчинении Богине-Покровительнице Амазонок».

Артемида сорвалась с места, её глаза пылали гневом.

Эпонин вскочила вслед за ней, в попытке успокоить разъяренную Богиню. Зена мгновенно загородила собою барда.

«Богиня Артемида» - громко обратилась к ней Мерил – «Если ты не согласна с решением Совета, ты вольна покинуть его».

«Да как вы смеете!?» - прошипела Артемида – «Не забывайся, смертная, ты говоришь с Богиней!»

«А перед тобой Амазонки, представляющие все племена и страны» - спокойно ответила Мерил – «Ты приказала своему Регенту созвать Совет Всех Племен, чтобы устроить суд над своей Королевой, и мы здесь. Либо ты соглашаешься с нашим решением, либо можешь уйти. Мы не признаем твою власть над Советом».

«О, Боги» - пробормотала Габриэль, она знала о вспыльчивости греческой Богини и всерьез опасалась за собравшихся.

«Не забывай, ты не единственная Богиня, которой поклоняются Амазонки» - спокойно произнесла Мерил.

«Артемида, прошу тебя!» - взмолилась Эпонин. Богиня метнула на неё злобный взгляд, но все же села.

«Королева Габриэль тебя обвиняют в том, что ты нарушила клятву, данную во имя Амазонок» - продолжила Мерил – «Ты давала подобную клятву?»

Габриэль сделала глубокий вдох и встала, представ перед Советом.

«Да, это правда» - признала она.

«Ты можешь повторить эту клятву?» - спросила Отера.

«Мое племя мертво, но им никогда не удастся уничтожить дух Амазонок» - процитировала Габриэль, пытаясь вызвать в памяти когда-то произнесенные ею слова – «Брут и Марк Антоний ответят за Эфини, Солари, за всех».

Совет погрузился в тишину.

«Это была кровавая клятва мести?» - спросила Ревита, предводительница испанского племени Амазонок.

«Если позволите, я бы хотела ответить. Я была там и знаю, что имела ввиду моя жена, когда давала эту клятву» - сказала Зена.

«Зена не славится своей честностью, тем более когда речь идет об её интересах» - вмешалась Артемида.

«Мое прошлое осталось позади» - ответила воительница.

«Ты можешь поклясться Артемидой, что будешь говорить только правду?» - спросила одна из участниц Совета.

«Нет» - нахмурилась Зена – «Она руководствуется личной обидой».

«Тогда Афиной, греческой Богиней Мудрости» - предложила Отера. Воительница кивнула.

«Клянусь Афиной, что буду говорить только правду» - согласилась Зена.

«Чего хотела добиться Королева Габриэль, давая подобную клятву?» - спросила Мерил.

«Справедливости» - спокойно ответила Зена – «Она хотела, чтобы виновные понесли наказание за истребление её племени, особенно за то, с какой жестокостью были казнены Эфини, Солари и некоторые из её сестер. Габриэль хотела отомстить за них, но в большей степени она стремилась к справедливости. Я спросила её на следующий день об этом, и Габриэль призналась, что она не убийца и не может просто преследовать Брута или Антония, с целью их убийства. Иолай и Геракл, наши Кумбады, были в тот день с нами и могут также засвидетельствовать мои слова».

«Королева Габриэль, желала ли ты смерти Бруту и Марку Антонию?» - продолжала задавать вопросы Мерил.

«Да» - призналась Габриэль – «Я прошла через распятие, чтобы спасти своих Амазонок, и Брут знал, как я отношусь к подобному выбору казни. Он прекрасно понимал, какое горе я испытаю, узнав о том, что он сделал с моими сестрами. Да, я желала им смерти, потому что этого требовала справедливость».

«Была ли у тебя возможность убить римлянина Брута?» - спросила Отера.

«В каком-то смысле да» - уклончиво ответила Габриэль – «Мы узнали, что он вместе с Кассием развязал гражданскую войну, втянув в неё Октавиана и Марка Антония. Наблюдая за развитием событий, мы с Зеной поняли, что будет трудно добраться одновременно до Брута и Марка Антония, поскольку нужно было занять одну из сторон. Брут сам определил наш выбор. Чтобы завоевать расположение Ареса, он похитил нашу дочь, поэтому мы выступили против него».

«Арес? Какое он имеет отношение к вашей дочери?» - вставила Ревита.

«Саша - дитя Зены и Ареса, греческого Бога Войны» - пояснила Халльвер – «Она была принята в Северное племя Амазонок, как дочь Габриэль».

«Значит, Брут был убит, а Марку Антонию удалось уйти?» - уточнила Мерил.

«Да» - продолжила свой рассказ Зена – «Мы заняли сторону Марка Антония и Октавиана, решив, что безопасность нашей дочери должна стоять на первом месте, а смерть наших врагов станет лишь дополнительной наградой. Я помогла Октавиану и Антонию подготовиться к сражению, в то время как Габриэль отправилась спасать Сашу, проникнув в лагерь противников».

«И что же произошло с Брутом?» - спросила одна из участниц Совета.

«Он видел, что я приближаюсь к нему, и прекрасно сознавал, что его ждет, поэтому предпочел умереть от собственного меча» - мрачно поведала Зена – «Я стала свидетелем его смерти, он ушел в Тартар, слушая мои проклятия».

Габриэль ощутила удовлетворенный гомон, поднявшийся в зале, члены Совета закивали, в знак одобрения.

«Но вы отпустили Антония?» - уточнила Мерил.

«Да, несмотря на все наши усилия, ему удалось ускользнуть. А мы, освободив Сашу, покинули поле боя, не дожидаясь, пока его наемники прикончат нас» - пояснила Зена – «К счастью, люди, которых он выслал, ослушались полученного приказа и отпустили нас. Мы же решили позаботиться о безопасности нашей дочери, прежде чем завершить свою месть».

«Антоний подсылал к вам убийц?» - вмешалась Эпонин, Амазонка нахмурилась.

«Да, но иного я от него и не ожидала» - усмехнулась Зена – «Я бы поступила точно так же в свое время. Он знал, что Габриэль Амазонка и что мы продолжим охотиться на него. На тот момент нас сдерживала лишь клятва, что мы не тронем его, если он поможет нам вернуть Сашу. Наша дочь была снова с нами, Брут – мертв. Антоний понимал, что над ним по-прежнему висит угроза, поэтому отправил к нам своих наемников».

«Вы упустили возможность расквитаться с ним, но это вполне объяснимо» - кивнула Ревита – «Насколько я понимаю, в этом вас никто не обвиняет? Брут умер при Филиппах много лет назад».

«Нет, речь идет о последних событиях» - опять взяла слово Эпонин – «Когда я снова встретила Габриэль, то потребовала её объяснений, почему она не отомстила за Амазонок и не способствовала возрождению племени. Оказывается, Габриэль была уверена, что никому не удалось выжить. От неё же я узнала про смерть Брута».

«И почему же она не отправилась на поиски Антония?» - спросила Мерил.

«Габриэль была отравлена» - сообщила ей Эпонин – «Она слегла, пытаясь спасти от смерти жителей деревни, которые стали жертвой отравленного зерна. К тому же я узнала от Зены, что Антоний женился на Клеопатре и проводил большую часть времени в Египте, поэтому выступить против него в то время было практически невозможно».

«Зена?» - обратилась к воину Отера.

«Клеопатра была для нас очень хорошим другом» - пояснила Зена – «И уничтожить Антония, значило бы уничтожить саму Клеопатру».

«Насколько я знаю» - вставила одна из участниц Совета – «Антоний действительно переселился к Клеопатре, невзирая на свой брак с сестрой Октавиана. У них родилось четверо детей, и к тому же он усыновил Цезариона, ребенка Клеопатры от Цезаря. Я слышала, Антоний долгие годы воевал с Октавианом».

«Эпонин, изложи свои обвинения» - попросила Отера.

«Не так давно Артемида предоставила Зене и Габриэль возможность завершить свою месть и выполнить давнюю клятву» - убежденно произнесла Эпонин – «Но они не просто подвели её, они фактически отказались завершить начатое».

Толпа за спиной воина и барда снова зашумела.

«Богиня Артемида?» - Ревита жестом попросила Артемиду встать.

«Я предложила перенести их в Египет, чтобы они наконец раз и навсегда разобрались с Марком Антонием» - сказала Богиня – «После его смерти я была готова доставить их обратно, на север. Они согласились».

«Артемида забыла упомянуть, что она вняла мольбе Клеопатры, которая просила её о помощи в борьбе с Октавианом» - вмешалась Зена – «Это было единственное условие, сделавшее наше пребывание там возможным. Антоний согласился только потому, что знал, мы были посланниками Артемиды, к которой Клеопатра обратилась за поддержкой».

«Это правда? Клеопатра попросила тебя призвать Зену и Габриэль, чтобы одержать верх над Октавианом?» - спросила Отера.

«Да» - с неохотой выдавила из себя Артемида.

«Стоило нам появиться, как Антоний потребовал с нас клятву. Мы обещали, что не причиним ему вреда, пока будем гостями в их с Клеопатрой доме, и это обещание связало нас по рукам и ногам» - продолжила Зена – «Габриэль не скрывала своих чувств и в открытую заявила, что по-прежнему желает ему смерти. Если бы мы не поклялись, то были бы мгновенно убиты или оказались бы выкинутыми за борт корабля». 

«Артемида потребовала, чтобы мы убили Антония, сохранив при этом жизнь Клеопатре, и её не волновала, как именно мы должны были это сделать» - с горечью добавила Габриэль – «Ей было безразлично и то, что Клеопатра любила Антония и не захотела бы жить без него».

«Предлагаю прерваться на этом месте?» - сказала Отера, члены Совета согласно закивали в ответ – «Хорошо, значит перерыв. Думаю, часа будет достаточно».

Габриэль повернулась к Зене, в то время как Артемида скрылась из вида, растворившись как обычно прямо в воздухе.

Халльвер и Эпонин тут же сцепились в яростной перепалке. И пусть они говорили шепотом, их жесты довольно красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что обе женщины вели спор.

«Пойдем перекусим, неизвестно, сколько ещё будет продолжаться этот абсурд» - предложила Зена. Габриэль кивнула и они направились к выходу, издалека приветствуя Якут и других Амазонок.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

«Итак, Королева Габриэль и её Соправитель, Зена, отправились в Египет, чтобы убить Антония» - напомнила собравшимся Мерил – «Прошу вас, продолжайте».

«Чем дольше я общалась с Клеопатрой, тем больше убеждалась, смерть Антония непременно повлечет за собой падение самой царицы. Таким образом, я не могла убить его, не нарушив перемирие, которое мы заключили с Антонием на время войны с Октавианом, и не причинив вреда Клеопатре» - возобновила свой рассказ Габриэль – «Она была для нас хорошей подругой, так же, как и я, Королевой, матерью и просто женщиной, которая любила своего спутника. Все эти обстоятельства сделали для меня невозможным убийство Антония, не смотря на ту ненависть, которую я к нему питала».

«Бывают случаи, когда Королева должна совершить убийство во благо своего племени, ты отрицаешь данный факт?» - спросила одна из участниц Совета.

«Нет, но я никогда не одобряла его и всегда старалась найти другой выход из ситуации. Для меня убийство – это крайняя мера» - ответила Габриэль.

«Если позволите, я бы хотела добавить несколько слов?» - раздался чей-то голос. Все обернулись, чтобы увидеть пожилую Амазонку, медленно передвигающуюся между скамьями. Слушание было открытым, поэтому на нем могли присутствовать все желающие.

«Назови себя?» - попросила Отера.

«Мое имя – Библис, я была Вестницей Закона в племени Южных Амазонок во времена правления Королевы Милосы, Королевы Габриэль и Регента Эфини» - ответила женщина.

«Говори» - получила она разрешение от Совета.

«Королева Габриэль была отправлена представителем римской делегации, которая прибыла на её свадьбу с Зеной. В результате действия яда, она едва не умерла» - начала Библис – «Настоящее чудо, что ей удалось выжить. Но скажу вам, это было очень болезненно, сомневаюсь, что хоть кому-то из Амазонок доводилось проходить через подобную пытку. Одного из убийц, покушавшихся на нашу Королеву, удалось взять живым. Но за день до того как было назначено слушание по его делу, Габриэль спорила с Эфини и Старейшинами, настаивая на необходимости заменить смертный приговор другой мерой наказания».

«Она хотела пощадить римлянина, несмотря на то что он пытался убить её?» - нахмурилась одна из Амазонок.

«Да» - кивнула Библис – «Габриэль всегда стремилась к поиску мирных путей, она никогда не была сторонницей войн и распрь. Но когда настало время правосудия, Королева согласилась со смертным приговором, который вынес Совет Старейшин, потому что это был её долг. Однако она очень болезненно перенесла исполнение самого приговора… с закрытыми глазами и тяжелым сердцем».

«Королева Габриэль, ты бы могла предать друга во благо своего племени?» - спросила Мерил.

«Нет» - честно ответила Габриэль – «Поэтому я и просила Артемиду освободить меня от задания, которое она нам дала, но она отказалась. Я пыталась объяснить ей, что не могла сделать этого. Я была не готова предать подругу, даже во имя мести за смерть Эфини и остальных. Я хотела вернуться домой, к новорожденному сыну».

«И какова была реакция Артемиды?» - спросила Отера.

«Какое это имеет значение?» - прервала их Эпонин, она вскочила со скамьи – «Насколько я помню, Совет отверг обвинение в том, что Габриэль ослушалась Артемиды».

«Мне просто интересно» - призналась Отера – «Значит, Богиня Артемида с одной стороны согласилась помочь Королеве Клеопатре, обеспечив её союзниками в лице Зены и Габриэль, а с другой стороны – настаивала, чтобы они любой ценой убили Антония? Верно?»

«Да, так и есть» - ответила Зена, которая начала надеяться, что возможно им удастся разрешить эту ситуацию мирным путем.

«Выходит, Артемида была готова нарушить обещание, данное Клеопатре, и вынуждала Королеву Габриэль предать подругу, только бы убить Антония?» - продолжала давить Отера, не обращая никакого внимания на убийственные взгляды Богини.

«Да, Королева Отера» - кивнула Зена.

«Чтобы понять, насколько Королева Габриэль виновна в предательстве своего племени» - вмешалась Ревита – «Думаю, нам стоит узнать её поближе. Есть ли в зале кто-нибудь, кто готов рассказать нам о ней?»

Все испугано подались назад, а Артемида взвыла от бешенства, когда помещение внезапно наполнилось ярким светом, и посреди зала возникли фигуры трех незнакомцев.

«Как вы посмели явиться сюда?» - закричала Артемида при виде Аполлона, Афродиты и Фрейи.

Аполлон стремительно воздел руки вверх, в знак мира.

«Достопочтимый Совет» - быстро выступила вперед Зена – «Позвольте представить вам Аполлона, греческого Бога Солнца, также Покровителя Юности и Врачевания. Рядом с ним Афродита, греческая Богиня Любви и Красоты, и Фрейя, Северная Богиня Любви, Покровительница Магии и Защитница Лесов».

«Я прошу прощения за внезапное вторжение и неподобающее мужчине появление на земле Амазонок. Поверьте, я высоко чту ваши законы, и при любых других обстоятельствах прошел бы обряд очищения наравне со смертными» - официальным тоном заявил Аполлон – «Ещё раз приношу свои извинения Высокому Совету и прошу разрешения свидетельствовать по делу моей дочери».

«Дочери?» - удивленно переспросила Ревита.

«Да, Габриэль – моя дочь» - кивнул Аполлон.

Афродита устремила выразительный взгляд в сторону Артемиды.

«Ты получаешь разрешение, Бог Аполлон» - озвучила мнение Совета одна из Королев – «Согласен ли ты принять любое решение, которое вынесет суд?»

Аполлон нахмурился и перевел взгляд на барда и воина.

«Всем известно, что любой родитель в первую очередь стремиться защитить свое дитя» - спокойно продолжила высокопоставленная Амазонка – «Сможешь ли ты быть беспристрастным? Ты Бог, но мы просим тебя дать слово, что не воспротивишься нашему решению и не станешь препятствовать ему».

Аполлон помрачнел: «Она – моя дочь, к тому же Избранная».

«Да, ладно, хватит ломаться, давай уже соглашайся!» - толкнула его в бок Афродита – «Покончим поскорее с этим, и пусть возвращаются домой».

«Габриэль?» - обратился к дочери Аполлон.

«Все хорошо, отец» - ответила она – «Я сознавала возможные последствия, когда шла сюда».

«Это о многом говорит» - с нежностью произнес он, после чего вновь повернулся к Совету – «Я согласен».

«Тогда вновь прибывшие получают разрешение давать показания по сути данного дела» - объявила Отера – «Пригласите остальных свидетелей».

На протяжении последующих трех часов Аполлон, Афродита, Фрейя, Якут, Геракл и Зена рассказывали о характере Габриэль, об её правлении в то время когда она исполняла функции Королевы. Они поведали о нежной душе барда, об её неприятии насилия, даже после того, как она стала гладиатором. Боги рассказали о судьбе Габриэль, которой было предначертано вырвать Зену из тьмы и избавить от влияния Ареса, а следовательно, сохранить мир на земле. Геракл поделился тем, какая яростная борьба шла в душе барда, когда она проходила обучение в школе гладиаторов и была вынуждена убивать. Фрейя же рассказала о том, как Габриэль была готова пожертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти Зену. Якут поделилась тем, как Габриэль сражалась за Северных Амазонок, выступив против Алти, несмотря на то что это было не её родное племя.

Зена тоже взяла слово и рассказала, как сильно бард была привязана к Амазонкам, и каким ударом для неё стало известие о гибели племени. Упомянула она и недавнее столкновение с Дрейко. Собравшиеся были вновь поражены великодушием Габриэль, которая сохранила разбойнику жизнь, невзирая на то, что он едва не убил её. Это лишний раз свидетельствовало о её нежелании лишить жизни другого человека, даже в пылу битвы, когда глаза застилают кровавая ярость и гнев.

В конце концов Зена даже описала попытку Антония изнасиловать её и то, как Саша и Габриэль вмешались, чтобы остановить его. Бард нависла над ним, сжимая в руке сай, мужчина был полностью в её власти, и она по-прежнему не пошла на убийство.

«Она не убила его, после того как он избил тебя и пытался изнасиловать? Несмотря на то, что он уничтожил её Амазонок?» - потребовала Ревита.

«Я просила её не делать этого» - пояснила Зена – «Я никогда не хотела, чтобы Габриэль ступала на ту тропу насилия, по которой прошла я сама. К счастью, мне помог Геракл и Габриэль, которая вскоре так же вошла в мою жизнь. Она была на грани того, чтобы переступить черту и убить его, но я упомянула Клеопатру и она остановилась».

«Зачем же ты помешала ей?» - спросила Отера.

Зена понимала, что избрала шаткую почву. Для Амазонок изнасилование было одним из тягчайших преступлений. За него всегда приговаривали к смерти, а вышло так, что она воспрепятствовала Амазонке убить насильника. К тому же насильника, осмелившегося посягнуть на спутницу самой Королевы Амазонок.

«Я знала, что мы сможем достичь своей цели и уничтожить Антония, не убивая его и не причиняя, таким образом, вреда Клеопатре» - ответила Зена.

«Поясни» - попросила Отера.

«Я была уверена, что после его выходки смогу убедить Клеопатру в неверности Антония. Я использовала этот козырь в самый разгар битвы, понимая, что этот момент станет переломным» - сказала Зена – «Узнав правду, она отвернулась от Антония и покинула его, оставив сражение. Клеопатра увела свои корабли, лишив его мощной поддержки. Заметив её уход, Антоний с позором бежал с поля боя, последовав за ней».

«Да, я слышала, что Антоний дезертировал, бросив своих людей» - подала голос все та же Амазонка, которая уже показала прежде, что неплохо разбирается в политике – «По-моему, он отправился за Клеопатрой и вновь объединил с ней свои силы, но уже на суше, верно?»

«Да, мы тоже услышали об этом позднее» - кивнула Зена – «Мы покинули сражение, как только стало понятно, что Антоний проиграл его. Я знала, что Октавиан одержит победу и сможет удержать её».

«Но каким образом это помогло исполнить вашу клятву?» - спросила Мерил.

«Мы с Габриэль помогли уничтожить Антония. Сделанное нами было равноценно тому, чтобы приставить к его горлу меч» - ответила Зена – «Он спился, собственные солдаты считают его трусом и предателем, поэтому почти все они перешли на сторону Октавиана. Клеопатра больше ему не доверяет, они оба в бегах. Я не сомневаюсь, что не пройдет и года, как Египет окажется у ног Октавиана, а Клеопатра и Антоний будут мертвы».

«Мне казалось, вы хотели видеть Клеопатру живой?» - удивилась Отера.

«Так и есть, для нас ничего не изменилось. Но она сделала свой выбор, она предпочла Антония, а значит, готова разделить его участь» - сказала Габриэль – «Мы потерпели неудачу. Положив конец Антонию, мы поставили крест на своей подруге. Вот за это я себя виню».

«Выходит, вы утверждаете, что исполнили свою клятву, что существование, которое сейчас влачит Марк Антоний, ни сколько не лучше смерти, которую он должен был принять от ваших рук?» - уточнила Ревита.

«Я бы сказала, да» - согласилась Зена.

«Есть ещё желающие что-то добавить?» - спросила Отера.

«Я хочу сказать» - величественно произнесла Артемида, окинув презрительным взглядом собравшихся – «Габриэль была моей Избранной, среди всех смертных я симпатизировала именно ей и гордилась её успехами на протяжении многих лет, даже вопреки тому, что она запятнала себя позором, позволив Вакху заклеймить себя».

«Ах, ты, сука» - процедила сквозь зубы Зена.

«Я никогда не пыталась использовать это против неё, даже когда это коснулось Северных Амазонок. В тот раз Габриэль и Зена едва не поплатились своими жизнями и не лишились душ» - продолжала Артемида.

«Вакх?» - переспросила Мерил.

«Насколько мне известно, это имя греческого Бога Вина» - пояснила другая Королева – «Он широко известен своими оргиями, сезонными празднованиями урожая. К сожалению, не все они безопасны. Его прислужницы, вакханки, сродни вампирам».

«Вампирам?»

«Эти женщины пьют кровь и полностью находятся под его властью» - продолжила объяснять Амазонка – «Они обречены на вечный поиск жертв и несут реальную угрозу, поскольку, выпивая кровь смертной, превращают её саму в вакханку».

«Но как с этим связана Габриэль?» - непонимающе сказала Ревита.

«И какое это имеет отношения к Антонию?» - вторила ей Зена.

«Мы услышали много мнений насчет личных качеств Королевы Габриэль, её характере, правлении Амазонками» - заметила Мерил – «Сказанное здесь каким-то образом влияет на её жизнь и выполнение королевских обязанностей?»

«Габриэль, сама того не зная, стала жертвой одной из прислужниц Вакха, которая укусила её и частично превратила в вакханку» - сказала Артемида – «Габриэль проделала то же самое с Зеной, что едва не стоило Зене души. Им удалось уничтожить Вакха. Но позднее выяснилось, что Габриэль все же выпила несколько капель его крови, поэтому не смогла противиться его зову. Он действует на неё и по сей день».

«Каким же образом?» - спросила одна из участниц Совета. Голова барда поникла.

«Раз в месяц ей нужно мясо, причем практически сырое» - продолжила Артемида, не обращая внимания на стыдливый румянец, заливший щеки Габриэль – «В полнолуние она пьет кровь. Иногда ей достаточно звериной, но бывают времена, когда нужна и человеческая».

Толпа позади них зашумела, и Совет начал быстро о чем-то совещаться.

Зена встала за спиной барда и прижала её к себе, чувствуя, что возлюбленная с трудом сдерживает слезы.

Отера подошла к Габриэль и поставила ей на стол кубок с водой.

«Довольно! Вы не на базаре, не забывайтесь!» - закричала она – «Якут, ты Шаманка племени Северных Амазонок, и тебе есть, что сказать об этом».

«Да, моя Королева» - с готовностью откликнулась Якут – «Наше племя уже знакомо с этой стороной жизни Габриэль. Вначале об этом узнали лишь некоторые из нас, включая меня и нашу Королеву. Мы не придали этому большого значения, поскольку Габриэль удавалось решить проблему, прибегая к помощи лишь своего Соправителя».

«Это как-то кому-то навредило?» - уточнила Мерил.

«Я бы так не сказала» - нахмурилась Якут – «Скорее это использовали против Габриэль, решив сыграть на её слабости, точно так же, как это сделали сегодня».

Артемида метнула на неё злобный взгляд, но промолчала.

«Более того, это даже помогло, когда наше племя атаковали упыри, так мы называем у себя вампиров» - продолжила Якут – «Королева Габриэль применила свою сущность вакханки, чтобы уничтожить предводительницу вампиров и заключить перемирие между враждующими сторонами. Если бы не она, нас давно сделали бы уже всех вампирами и превратили в монстров».

«Говоря другими словами, ты утверждаешь, что Габриэль – монстр?» - спросила Мерил.

«Нет, ни в коем случае! Просто она испытывает потребность, отличную от остальных, но которую вполне может удовлетворить Зена. Что она и делает, причем добровольно» - уверенно произнесла Якут – «Габриэль немало выстрадала из-за этого, но показала удивительную силу воли, которая поразила многих из нас».

«Регент Эпонин, тебе был известен данный факт?» - спросила Отера. Она заметила, что Эпонин неуютно заерзала на месте, а Халльвер потупила в пол глаза.

Пони заметно колебалась: «Да» - все-таки призналась она – «Я узнала, когда мы вместе путешествовали. Габриэль и Зена держали это в секрете… но в нашем лагере случилось небольшое происшествие. В результате я увидела следы от укусов на шее Зены и капли крови на губах у Габриэль».

Некоторые из членов Совета казались откровенно шокированными услышанным. Зена нахмурилась, уловив осуждающее перешептывание в зале. Она ещё крепче прижала к себе барда.

«Ты потребовала, чтобы она отказалась от своего титула Королевы по этой причине?» - спросила Отера.

«Нет» - вынуждена была сознаться Пони – «Я сказала, что, если Артемида принимает её сущность вакханки, то я не стану противиться».

«Королева Габриэль, это правда, что Богиня Артемида по-прежнему признавала тебя своей Избранной, хотя и знала о проклятии Вакха?» - спросила Мерил.

В зеленых глазах барда стояли слезы, она с трудом подняла голову, но не смогла заставить себя повернуть её в сторону Артемиды.

«Да, она неоднократно говорила об этом» - раздался тихий голос Габриэль – «Она заверила меня, что гордится тем, как я справляюсь с этим».

Отера кивнула и посмотрела на Артемиду.

«Тогда я предлагаю Совету не приобщать к делу этот вопрос. Раз уж собственная Богиня-Покровительница и Регент приняли её сущность вакханки, а её Соправитель в силах помочь Королеве в её борьбе, то к чему нам рассуждать на эту тему. Думаю, сведений, полученных от племени Северных Амазонок, будет достаточно, чтобы закончить с этим» - сказала Отера. Зена с облегчением заметила, как большинство участниц Совета закивали в знак согласия.

«Кто-то ещё хочет взять слово?» - поинтересовалась одна из них, но больше никто не вышел.

«Регент Эпонин» - начала Мерил – «Ты выдвинула обвинения и выслушала мнение всех сторон по существу вопроса. Хочешь ли ты отозвать свои обвинения?»

Эпонин нахмурилась, явно терзаемая сомнениями. Халльвер быстро склонилась к ней и горячо зашептала что-то на ухо. Регент повернулась и посмотрела на Артемиду. Она передернулась, заметив гнев, светящийся в глазах Богини.

Эпонин встала: «Мы слышали, что Габриэль могла убить Марка Антония, после того как он напал на её спутницу и Соправителя, но она не сделала этого и отпустила его. Королева Габриэль поклялась на крови, что убьет римлянина, но вместо этого даровала ему жизнь, предав тем самым память о Эфини, Солари и других сестрах, принявших смерть от его руки. Я не снимаю своих обвинений».

«Проклятье» - выдохнула Зена.

Халльвер отпрянула от своей спутницы и посмотрела на Артемиду.

«Совет удаляется, чтобы вынести свое решение по данному делу» - заявила Мерил.

Члены Совета направились в отдельный зал, предназначенный для официальных встреч. Боги тоже покинули суд, предпочтя просто исчезнуть. 

Эпонин повернулась к Халльвер, но та молча покачала головой и отвернулась от неё. В глазах Регента была мольба, но Викинг не вняла ей и, тяжело опираясь на свой костыль, заковыляла прочь.

«Плохи дела» - задумчиво проронила Зена, продолжая стоять позади барда.

«Да уж» - вздохнула Габриэль.

«Но почему ты промолчала? Сказала бы, что Артемида так бесится, потому что хотела оставить Клео себе?» - спросила воительница. В это время она заметила, что к ним приближается вместе с подругами Якут.

«Совет снял её обвинения в непокорности, так что в этом не было смысла» - пожала плечами Габриэль – «Они и так поняли, что у неё есть какая-то обида. Мне кажется, они вполне хорошо оперировали фактами. Зачем ещё больше все усложнять».

«А вот она не проявила к тебе подобного великодушия» - пробормотала Зена, и тут же добавила – «Как же я от всего этого устала. И вообще хочется увидеть Ашера» - заявила она.

Габриэль встала и обняла подошедшую к ним Амазонку.

«Якут, очень рада тебя видеть» - улыбнулась Зена. У барда улыбка вышла совсем жалкой, в глазах женщины ещё стояли слезы.

«Спасибо, Якут» - тихо сказала Габриэль.

«Тебе не за что благодарить меня, я рассказала правду» - широко улыбнулась им Амазонка – «Я горжусь тем, что могу назваться твоим другом. Хотя подчас и сожалею, что ты облюбовала шею Зены, а не мою».

Габриэль покраснела, а Зена громко рассмеялась. В душе они обе были признательны подруге за то, что она не стала нагнетать обстановку, а напротив попытала снять напряжение.

Гречанкам было о чем поговорить с друзьями, с момента их последнего визита в северное племя прошло немало времени. К тому же воину хотелось отвлечь барда от мыслей о проклятии Вакха. Пускай никто не осуждал её вслух, Зена все же поймала несколько любопытных взглядов, направленных на Габриэль. К сожалению, в некоторых из них она заметила и откровенное отвращение. Воительнице хотелось, чтобы бард как-то отвлеклась, поэтому она была рада увлечь её в дружескую беседу с Якут и остальными.

Однако Зена не была удивлена, когда с приходом ночи к Габриэль вновь вернулись её давние кошмары.

***

Обсуждение Совета затянулось на долгие два дня. Ни бард, ни воин не знали покоя, томясь в неизвестности.

Наконец, на утро третьего дня Совет дал знать, что решение принято и вскоре получит огласку. Новая встреча была назначена на полдень.

Якут и её спутница, Карита, изо всех сил старались занять Зену и Габриэль, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь их, но это оказалось непростой задачей.

Иолай и Геракл, которые большую часть времени были вынуждены проводить в стенах хижины для гостей, накануне слушания снова забрали Ашера к себе.

Габриэль была так взволнованна, что не могла найти себе места. Она рассеяно обняла Геракла, полностью погруженная в свои мысли, и вышла из хижины.

«Зена?» - обратился к воину Полубог.

«Я не позволю им причинить ей вред» - сказала женщина, подтвердив подозрения друга – «Я брошу вызов каждой из них, если потребуется».

«Не забывай про ваших покровителей» - посоветовал ей Геракл – «Уверен, Аполлон с Афродитой околачиваются где-то рядом, разумеется, невидимые».

«Аполлона я могу понять, но почему в это решила вмешаться Афродита?» - спросила Зена.

«Вы ей нравитесь, к тому же она ужасно сердита на Артемиду» - ответил Геракл, на что Иолай усмехнулся – «Похоже, Афродиту связывали с ней далеко не дружеские отношения, но Артемида предпочла ей Клеопатру».

«Ох уж эти Боги и Богини, подчас они ведут себя похлещи смертных» - пожаловалась Зена.

«Да уж, избалованности и эгоизма им не занимать» - согласился Геракл – «Но не об этом речь. Знаешь, меня очень беспокоит, что Габриэль готова принять любое решение Совета, каким бы оно не было».

«Да, знаю, она очень упряма. Но лучше я потеряю Габриэль, чем позволю им убить её».

«Зена» - грустно покачал головой Геракл.

«Не волнуйся, я не стану идти на крайности, просто вытащу их с Ашером отсюда, если понадобится, а там что будет, то будет» - ответила Зена, Полубог согласно кивнул.

Воительница поспешила выйти, чтобы перехватить Габриэль, которая уже направлялась в компании с Якут в зал Совета.

«Зена, обещай, что не станешь вмешиваться» - предупредила её Габриэль.

«Я не могу этого обещать, и тебе это хорошо известно» - нахмурилась Зена. Габриэль слабо кивнула в ответ.

Воительница заметила, что среди участниц Совета, вновь занявших свои места, не было Отеры. Зена огляделась в поисках подруги. Вскоре в зале показалась и Королева Северных Амазонок. Она прошествовала мимо столов и демонстративно встала в стороне от остальных Королев.

Зена стиснула зубы и тут же ощутила руку барда, скользнувшую к ней в поисках поддержки.

«Я тоже заметила» - озвучила свои мысли Габриэль – «Но что это значит?»

«Не знаю, но, думаю, ничего хорошего» - прошептала Зена.

Мерил поднялась со своего места, и толпа мгновенно затихла.

«Пометьте, что отсутствует Артемида, так же как и другие Боги, первоначально посетившие наше слушание» - официально распорядилась она – «Также на финальное заседание не были допущены Иолай и Геракл, Кумбады Королевы Габриэль».

«Королева Габриэль» - подхватила её слова Ревита. Бард медленно поднялась, услышав формальный тон Амазонки – «В течение двух дней мы рассматривали это дело и пришли к выводу, что здесь не может быть простого решения. Мы определили, что фактически ты виновна в том, что не исполнила клятву мести за смерть своих сестер-Амазонок».

Зена опустила руку на плечо барда, вторая рука воина покоилась на шакраме.

«Хочу добавить, что решение это далось нам не просто, и оно было не единогласным» - Ревита выразительно посмотрела на Отеру – «Некоторые из Северных племен голосовали против подобного вердикта».

«Теперь, когда вина признана, мы снова удаляемся, чтобы вынести приговор» - объявила Мерил. Зена зарычала, когда Амазонская стража приблизилась к её спутнице – «А пока Королева Габриэль будет помещена в тюремную камеру».

«Но она по-прежнему остается Королевой!» - возмутилась Зена.

«Никто этого не отрицает, именно поэтому, вопреки обычаю, на неё не будут надеты кандалы» - спокойно ответила Ревита.

«Зена, не надо!» - воскликнула Габриэль, но глаза барда выдавали её собственный страх.

Воительница порывисто прижала её к себе, глядя через голову барда на окруживших их Амазонок. Габриэль попыталась легонько отстраниться.

«Один синяк и вы лишитесь своих голов!» - процедила Зена. Стражницы несколько мгновений колебались, прежде чем жестом приказать барду идти к выходу и последовать за ней.

Якут и Карита подошли и встали по обе стороны от воина. Габриэль же на слабеющих ногах покинула зал.

Участницы Совета снова поднялись и направились в зал для совещаний. Отера, хотя и продолжала хмуриться, последовала за ними. На лицах некоторых из Королев также читались сомнения, которые их терзали.

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

Зена бесцельно бродила вокруг хижины, где заседал Совет. Она отказывалась разговаривать, поэтому Якут и Карита безмолвно следовали за ней по пятам, боясь оставить её в такой момент одну.

«Ненавижу ждать!» - со злостью выпалила Зена, когда женщинам, наконец, удалось завести её в дом.

«Понимаю тебя» - как можно мягче ответила Якут – «Интересно, удастся ли Отере и северным сестрам что-то сделать».

«Проклятье» - пробормотала Карита.

«Зена» - начала Якут – «Не думаю, что они вынесут смертный приговор».

«Пусть только попробуют» - прорычала Зена – «Они не должны были оставлять её сегодня одну. Вы хоть знаете что сегодня за ночь?»

Якут и Карита растерянно переглянулись. Внезапно глаза северной шаманки расширились, она резко побледнела: «Милосердные Боги, сегодня же полнолуние! Надеюсь, она пила накануне звериную кровь? Сырое мясо?»

«Нет, она так волновалась, что вообще не могла думать об этом» - нахмурилась Зена – «Вчера я так и не смогла заставить её поесть, а сегодня уже поздно».

«Мы можем потребовать, чтобы тебе разрешили встречу с ней» - предложила Карита.

«Нет» - задумчиво проронила Якут – «Уверена, Эпонин и Артемида специально подстроили это, чтобы использовать проклятие Вакха против Габриэль. А что будет, если она не получит сегодня кровь?»

«Она будет похожа на человека, который полностью зависим от алкоголя или галлюциногенных трав» - вздохнула Зена.

«А если ей придется провести там два дня? Она продержится?» - взволнованно спросила Якут.

«Трудно сказать. Но одно знаю точно – она будет в ужасном состоянии. Её будет трясти, глаза скорее всего обретут желтый цвет, покажутся клыки. Она вряд ли сможет говорить или концентрироваться на чем-то» - пояснила Зена. Воительница прикрыла глаза, мучительно думая о возможных страданиях, которые предстояло пережить её возлюбленной.

«Совсем неподходящее описание для Королевы, готовой пожертвовать жизнью ради своего племени» - с горечью заметила Якут.

«Думаешь, Артемида могла так далеко зайти?» - спросила Зена – «Габриэль в течение многих лет была её Избранной, они были готовы умереть друг за друга».

«Мне трудно понять ваших Богов и Богинь» - призналась Якут – «Думаю тебе лучше знать, способна ли она на такое».

«Ну, при обычных обстоятельствах, я бы сказала ‘нет’» - раздался рядом чей-то голос. Зена резво развернулась, держа наготове шакрам. Она увидела фигуры, скрывающиеся в тени комнаты.

Афродита, Купидон и Аполлон выступили вперед, озаренные теперь светом ламп и очага.

«Дита?» - приветствовала Богиню Зена – «Тебе есть, что мне сказать?»

«А что ты хочешь услышать, моя прелесть? Ммм, как всегда высокая, темная и великолепная» - усмехнулась Афродита, небрежно поправив рукой выбившуюся из прически прядь – «Хотя может я и не в праве это говорить» - слегка посерьезнела она – «Артемиде это точно не понравится».

«Зена» - перебил её Аполлон – «Прошу тебя, сядь. У Артемиды есть причины так себя вести, и они не должны получить огласку. Думаю, Габриэль согласится с этим».

«Почему она должна соглашаться с подобным отношением к себе?» - нахмурилась Зена.

«Потому что так будет лучше для нации Амазонок» - спокойно сказал Купидон.

«Лучше кому-то из вас объяснить мне, что вообще происходит» - в голосе воина прозвучала угроза. Якут и Карита продолжали тихо сидеть в стороне, гадая, стоит ли им покинуть греков. Но Боги упомянули судьбу их народа, а значит, это касалось любой из них.

«Тебе уже известно, что Артемида увлеклась Клеопатрой, так?» - начала Афродита, когда они все уселись возле очага. Карита неслышно подошла к двери и приоткрыла её, чтобы убедиться, что стража находится на безопасном расстоянии. Амазонка кивком предложила Богине продолжить – «К сожалению, это имело весьма дурные последствия».

«Ты хочешь сказать, у них что-то было?» - усомнилась Зена – «Я была уверена, что Клеопатра предана Антонию, несмотря на то что он не может похвастаться тем же».

«Да, на удивление, абсолютно предана ему» - кивнула Афродита – «Более того, она была согласна на все ради него».

Глаза Зены расширились, она недоверчиво потрясла головой: «Не может быть, Клео бы не пошла на это!»

Купидон печально кивнул: «Да, это правда, Клеопатра несколько раз заманивала её в постель, бедная тетушка Артемида буквально сходила с ума от желания. Все эти легенды про неуемные сексуальные аппетиты царицы не так уж далеки от истины. Я удивлен, что она не разыграла подобный спектакль для Габриэль».

«Продолжай» - потребовала Зена.

«Когда Артемида в очередной раз очутилась в кровати Клеопатры и была уже… ммм, скажем так, в пылу страсти, к ним присоединился Антоний» - закончил свой безрадостный рассказ Купидон.

Зена закрыла глаза, с отвращением думая о собственных неприятных воспоминаниях. Она знала, на что был способен Антоний, и как далеко он мог зайти, но она никогда не поверила бы, что Клеопатра станет помогать ему в этом.

«Он… Артемиду?» - запнулась воительница.

Афродита больше не улыбалась, а Купидон бесцельно смотрел на огонь.

«Смертные не могут причинить вред Богу или Богине, верно?» - с горечью проронил Купидон – «Но когда мы влюбляемся в смертного, то на время теряем часть своей божественности. Нам приходится делать этот выбор, чтобы наша энергия не уничтожила нашего возлюбленного».

«Антоний нанес Артемиде непоправимую рану» - закончила за него Афродита – «И речь не о физическом насилии. Он эмоционально унизил и растоптал её. Клеопатра отдала ему свое предпочтение в постели и не постеснялась продемонстрировать это. Антоний занимался с ней любовью на глазах у Артемиды… Мы с Купидоном почувствовали, что ей плохо, и нашли её плачущей… на неё было больно смотреть…»

Зена наблюдала за тем, как мать и сын рассказывают о случившемся, глубоко переживая каждое произнесенное слово: «Но почему она не расправилась с ним? Или просто не сбежала оттуда?»

«Клеопатре удалось… эээ…» - Купидон колебался, гадая, может ли раскрыть ещё и это – «Ты слышала когда-нибудь еврейскую историю о Самсоне, чья слабость таилась в его волосах?»

Зена кивнула, не до конца понимая, к чему он клонит.

«У каждого из Богов есть нечто подобное, вещь или символ, которые даруют нам силы, это своего рода физическая привязка для нашей божественной сущности» - пояснил Купидон.

«Арес и его меч» - кивнула Зена, вспомнив, через какую передрягу ей пришлось пройти в теле Каллисто, чтобы вернуть Аресу его меч, а вместе с ним и силу Бога Войны.

«Точно. Клеопатра воспользовалась её доверием и лишила Артемиду… ‘источника её божественности’. После этого ей не составило труда подчинить Богиню себе и заставить наблюдать, как они с Антонием занимаются любовью» - сердито произнесла Афродита – «Артемида не могла уйти. А он насмехался над ней и бил, всякий раз когда она порывалась сделать это».

«Она умоляла нас до тех пор, пока мы не поклялись, что никто из Олимпийцев не узнает об этом» - добавил Купидон – «Нам пришлось согласиться. Она была вне себя от горя, унижения и вины».

«Значит, она использовала Габриэль, чтобы отомстить Антонию за себя и за предательство Клеопатры?!» - спросила Якут, с трудом веря в услышанное.

«Да, она до сих пор не отошла от этого. Сдается мне, у неё слегка крыша поехала» - продолжила Афродита – «Невероятно, но она по-прежнему влюблена в Клеопатру и убеждена, что та вернется к ней, если Антоний будет мертв».

«Неужели она ещё не поняла, что Клеопатре не нужен никто, кроме него?» - поразилась Зена – «Какие же ещё доказательства ей нужны?»

«Мне кажется, она начинает понимать это» - подал голос Аполлон – «Мне тоже пришлось вмешаться, потому что они попросили меня помочь Артемиде. Она была избита, и я излечил её, чтобы никто ни о чем не догадался. Ей было слишком стыдно, чтобы признаться Афине».

«Но почему она просто не расквиталась с Антонием, когда уже все было позади?» - спросила Зена.

«Она боялась, что правда выплывет наружу» - сказал Купидон – «Её имя итак уже окутывают немало легенд. Взять хотя бы эту историю про охотников, которые будто бы видели её обнаженной и поплатились за это жизнью. Наверняка вы слышали, как она якобы натравила на них собак, которые загрызли их до смерти?»

«Сама подумай» - вторила ему Афродита – «Девственно чистая Богиня Амазонок была обесчещена и избита смертным мужчиной. Не очень хорошая репутация, не находишь?»

«Она стала жертвой насилия, не важно, прикасался к ней Антоний или нет!» - горячо возразила Зена – «Это была не её вина!»

«Нет, но она не сопротивлялась, потому что там была Клеопатра, и не попыталась отомстить позднее» - указал ей Аполлон – «Артемида всерьез опасается, что Амазонки утратят свою веру в неё, и это станет началом краха нации».

«И вы согласны с этим?» - нахмурилась Зена.

«Если честно» - замялся Аполлон – «Мне нравятся Амазонки, как бы они не относились к мужчинам или Богам. И моя симпатия лишь усилилась, когда одна из моих самых любимых дочерей стала одной из них. Я могу понять ход мыслей Артемиды».

«Зена, времена меняются» - добавил Купидон – «Просто ты видишь лишь одну сторону вещей. Взять хотя бы меня, теперь я – Эрос. Мама превратилась в Венеру, а Артемида – в Диану. И это всего лишь смена имен. Да, с экспансией римлян добавилось ещё несколько мелких местных божков, но это лишь начало изменений».

«Бедняга Аполлон практически бессилен на севере» - подхватила его слова Афродита – «Он Бог Солнца, а у них это божество имеет женское начало. К тому же тебе известно, как мы теряем свою силу, когда пересекаем границу зоны своего влияния и оказываемся на землях, где нам не поклоняются».

«Вы боитесь, что некоторые из вас не переживут изменений и развития, которые диктует вам время» - задумчиво произнесла Якут.

«Хм, а за всеми этими мехами и кожей, оказывается, скрывается умненькая головка» - усмехнулась Афродита – «Скажи-ка мне, дорогуша, и почему все Амазонки помешаны на кожаной одежде? Не то чтобы я была против… мне даже нравится, когда мои женщины…»

«Дита!» - рявкнула на неё Зена.

«А? Какой там был вопрос?» - невинно посмотрела на неё Богиня – «А, вспомнила. Да, конечно, мы хотим выжить и не пойти по пути Титанов. Впрочем, мы с Купидоном точно не пропадем, мир всегда будет нуждаться в любви, точно так же, как он не сможет обойтись и без Бога Войны».

«Артемида же надеется распространить свое влияние на другие регионы посредством женщин и особенно Амазонок» - добавил Купидон.

«Она переживает, что они не поверят в избитую, униженную и обесчещенную Богиню» - закончила его мысль Зена – «А она не задумывалась, сколькие женщины прошли через это? Артемида могла бы стать той, к кому они обращались бы в своем горе. И Габриэль не стала бы исключением».

«Мы это понимаем, но сейчас она не хочет даже слышать об этом. И как ни странно, она обрушила весь свой гнев на Габриэль» - покачал головой Аполлон.

«Хорошо, это объясняет её поведение и отсутствие здравого смысла в её поступках» - с лица воина не сходила мрачность – «И что будем делать?»

«Мы не можем обнародовать это» - нахмурился Купидон – «Но возможно нам все же удастся хоть частично исправить то, что она наделала».

«И что вы предлагаете?» - спросила Якут.

«Афродита поговорит с участниками Совета, пока они заседают за закрытыми дверями, это будет как нельзя кстати. Она напомнит, что Габриэль была готова умереть за них и даже взошла ради них на крест» - начал Купидон.

«Я скажу им ровно столько, сколько им нужно знать, чтобы они немного лучше поняли мотивы Артемиды» - кивнула Афродита – «Ещё они должны понять, что ваше будущее решается не здесь и не сейчас, и что в нити ваших судеб вплетены не только греческие Боги».

«Великолепно» - пробормотала Зена – «И сколько ещё это будет продолжаться? Я серьезно, эта стычка с Антонием и Клеопатрой окончательно выбила нас из колеи, нам нужно хоть немного пожить в тишине и покое, вырастить Ашера. Я не хочу таскать своего сына по всему миру».

«Мы постараемся помочь, но это потом» - пообещал Аполлон – «А сейчас нужно вытащить вас из этой передряги. Для начала Афродита вмешается в их дебаты, вторая задача – это доставить тебя к Габриэль, она должна быть в форме, когда предстанет снова перед Советом».

«Вы перенесете меня к ней?» - с надеждой посмотрела на него Зена.

«Такое впечатление, что вы двое уже стали нашими постоянными клиентами» - усмехнулась Афродита – «Надо будет не забыть поблагодарить за это нашего великого и ужасного симпатягу Вакха».

«Ваши друзья присмотрят за местными стражниками, а я возьму на себя тех, что охраняют Габриэль. Обещаю, они не смогут ничего услышать или сделать» - ухмыльнулся Купидон – «Мама, тебе пора» - напомнил он.

«Как она?» - спросила Зена, хмурясь.

«Без сна, без крови, в постоянном стрессе и, вдобавок ко всему, признана виновной» - махнул рукой Аполлон - «Похоже, моя дочь обладает редким талантом притягивать к себе неприятности. Ей плохо, но она ни за что не осмеливается попросить звериной крови у стражников».

«Чего мы ждем?» - коротко бросила Зена.

***

Оказавшись внутри камеры, Зена содрогнулась от увиденного. Габриэль забилась в угол крошечной комнатушки, которая по размерам больше напоминала клетку. Женщина дрожала, по её лицу стекали капли пота. Сердце воина сжалось при виде полузакрытых глаз барда, которые светились желтым огнем. Она осторожно опустилась на колени перед возлюбленной.

Аполлон оказался прав, обстоятельства последних нескольких дней дали о себе знать, в результате чего проклятие Вакха обрушилось на барда с удвоенной силой.

«Габриэль?» - нежно позвала Зена, она мягко накрыла ладонью руку барда, но никакой реакции не последовало – «Габриэль!» - уже настойчивее повторила она – «Давай, любимая. Ну же, вернись ко мне».

Зена извлекла свой нагрудный нож и, слегка поморщившись, быстро сделала надрез на руке. Воительница поднесла образовавшуюся ранку к губам барда. Габриэль вновь никак не отреагировала, Зена уже начала всерьез опасаться за состояние барда. Но внезапно глаза женщины вспыхнули, и она впилась зубами в руку воина.

Зена обняла её, притянув к себе. Вскоре воительница почувствовала легкое головокружение, которое знаменовало быструю потерю крови. Жажда вакханки была столь велика, что она не сдерживала себя, жадно вкушая кровь воина. Но вместе со слабостью Зена ощутила и магнетический эротизм, который неизменно сопровождал насыщение барда.

Неожиданно Габриэль отстранилась от неё: «Зена?» - растерянно прошептала она. Воительница вновь сократила расстояние, разделившее их, и поцеловала барда. Габриэль застонала, почувствовав, как язык воина скользнул по её клыкам, пробуя вкус собственной крови. Пальцы барда зарылись в волосы возлюбленной, и она, продолжая дрожать всем телом, притянула её ещё ближе к себе.

Когда нехватка воздуха стала слишком очевидна, женщины, наконец, разомкнули объятия, и Габриэль бездыханно уткнулась в плечо воина: «Как ты это сделала? Никто не пострадал?»

Зена тихонько рассмеялась, нежно проведя пальцами по волосам барда.

«Не переживай, все обошлось без жертв» - заверила она свою спутницу – «Сегодня нам помогают Дита, Аполлон и Купидон, они незаметно перенесли меня к тебе и усыпили бдительность твоих стражников».

«Но почему?»

«Они понимают, что Артемида не в себе, и вызвались помочь нам. Афродита попытается убедить Совет, Аполлон отвлечет Артемиду, а Купидон взял на себя стражников» - пояснила Зена.

Сердце воина забилось с удвоенной силой, когда бард открыла глаза и, она увидела, что они по-прежнему были ярко желтыми.

«Им все известно» - сдавленно прошептала Габриэль.

«Да, Аполлон знает, что твоя тяга сейчас особенно сильна» - кивнула Зена.

Воительница заметила, что у её спутницы начало сводить мышцы, бард безуспешно пыталась унять дрожь в руках.

«Габриэль, не бойся, ты не причинишь мне вреда» - озвучила она сомнения барда. Не дожидаясь ответа, Зена поднялась и начала быстро разоблачаться. Габриэль задышала чаще, наблюдая за полуобнаженной женщиной.  
______________

Карита подскочила от неожиданности, а Якут выронила кружку, когда в ночи раздался очередной крик.

«Великие Боги!» - усмехнулась Карита – «У них всегда так?»

«Сразу видно, что ты часто отсутствовала, когда они навещали нас» - расплылась в улыбке Якут – «Хотя, признаться честно, сама никак не могу привыкнуть».

«Ну да, когда я была в деревне, у них было слишком много дел – Алти, вампиры – какая уж там любовь» - рассмеялась Карита – «Надо сказать, очень вовремя наша стража сегодня оглохла».

«Это точно» - кивнула Якут. Посмотрев на возлюбленную и услышав очередной крик, шаманка вдруг подумала о том, когда же в последний раз сама доводила её до подобного состояния. Скорее бы закончился Совет, решила она, пожалуй, можно взять пример с Зены и найти для себя более интересное занятие.  
________________

Проснувшись, Габриэль испытала разочарование, не обнаружив рядом с собой воина, но зато она ощутила небывалый подъем сил. Сейчас она была готова встретиться с любым испытанием, включая Совет Всех Племен. Женщина быстро оделась и подошла к двери.

«Аполлон, Купидон, Афродита» - тихонько позвала бард – «Спасибо вам за эту ночь».

Она улыбнулась, услышав в ответ негромкие смешки. Габриэль без труда могла представить, кому они принадлежали.  
_____________

Зена резко выпрямилась и инстинктивно провела рукой по второй половине кровати, но, как оказалось, та пустовала. Воительница не сразу поняла, что снова вернулась в Королевскую хижину, и барда рядом нет. Она огляделась и увидела Якут, которая сидела у очага, заваривая чай.

Шаманка взглянула на воина и улыбнулась.

Зена опустила глаза и стыдливо покраснела, заметив, что абсолютно обнажена, а её одежда разбросана по полу возле кровати.

«Ты вернулась примерно с час назад» - сообщила ей Якут – «Одежда и оружие были при тебе. Полагаю, ваши Боги не захотели, чтобы тебя поймали там со спущенными… в чем мать родила».

«Не зарывайся, Якут» - пригрозила ей Зена. Воительница заметила, что у неё была перемотана рука, она осторожно коснулась повязки.

«Рана глубокая, но удивительно быстро затягивается» - поведала ей Якут. На губах шаманки продолжала играть улыбка – «Клыки тоже тебя не пощадили, но с твоей способностью к самоисцелению от этих укусов скоро не останется и следа. Хотя вот за те, что на шее, я бы ручаться не стала. Их, пожалуй, придется как-то маскировать».

Зена небрежно повела плечами и потянулась за сапогами: «Мне нужна ванна» - пробормотала она – «От меня несет сексом и кровью».

Якут попыталась выглядеть равнодушной, но так и не смогла скрыть от воина свою усмешку. Её явно забавляло состояние подруги.

«Ну, Габриэль тоже придется постараться, чтобы спрятать царапины на спине» - усмехнулась Зена – «Хотела бы я посмотреть, как она это сделает, учитывая длину её топа».

«А ты не боишься, что Совет и все остальные поймут, что вы провели эту ночь вместе?» - спросила Якут.

«Либо умудрились обе обзавестись любовницами» - рассмеялась Зена.

«Нет, на это они не купятся. Ваша любовь уже давно стала притчей во языцех среди Амазонок, она поистине легендарна» - сказала с улыбкой Карита входя в комнату – «Сомневаюсь, что кому-то это даже в голову придет. Да и вообще, не думаю, что из-за этого возникнут проблемы. Совет слишком занят с Афродитой и финальным решением, а остальные просто не будут знать, что сказать».

«Разве что только – у Зены много талантов» - хихикнула Якут, на что воительница лишь покачала головой.

«Хочется верить, что стражникам за это не влетит» - сказала Зена – «Они не виноваты, мне даже не пришлось туда пробираться».

«Ну, им хотя бы повезло оглохнуть на пару часов. Мы вот всю ночь уснуть не могли» - усмехнулась Якут, а в следующее мгновение едва успела уклониться от запущенного в неё сапога.

В дверь постучалась охрана. 

«Старейшины вынесли свое решение, Соправитель, Вас просят пройти в зал Советов» - сообщила вошедшая внутрь Амазонка.

«Спасибо, я скоро буду» - кивнула Зена. Женщина поклонилась и вышла.

Якут и Карита больше не улыбались, Зене тоже было не до смеха. Шаманка молча протянула воину сапог.

«Да помогут нам Боги» - пробормотала Зена, подходя к ванне.

***

Войдя в зал, Зена сразу прошла к уже знакомому ей столу. Она мягко улыбнулась Габриэль, которая радостно вскочила при её приближении. Обняв барда, воительница с удовлетворением отметила, что стражницы не попыталась помешать ей.

«Спасибо за эту ночь» - прошептала Габриэль.

«И тебе спасибо, пусть даже я с трудом хожу сегодня» - усмехнулась Зена. Она была рада увидеть ответную улыбку и легкий румянец на щеках возлюбленной.

«Совсем без сил? Я практически иссушила тебя ночью» - озабоченно произнесла Габриэль. Воительница жестом предложила ей сесть.

«Я в порядке» - заверила её Зена – «Просто небольшая усталость. Но ничего, я быстро восстанавливаюсь. Кто-нибудь что-нибудь сказал?»

«Нет, но бедные стражники с утра довольно горячо спорили насчет следов на моей спине. За что отдельное тебе спасибо» - улыбнулась Габриэль.

«Ну, я же молчу про отметки от клыков» - парировала ей Зена.

«Если я узнаю, что их кто-то увидел, этот кто-то останется без головы, я гарантирую» - пригрозила Габриэль и тут же рассмеялась при виде вытянутого лица воина.

Однако улыбки быстро сошли с лиц обеих женщин, когда в зале показались члены Совета.

Габриэль повернулась и увидела Эпонин, которая заняла свое место напротив неё. Халльвер стояла за спиной Регента. Ни одна из них не решалась встретиться взглядом с бардом.

«Королева Габриэль» - официально обратилась к ней Ревита. Бард поднялась. Секундой позже за её спиной выросла Зена, которая положила руку на плечо своей спутницы.

На Габриэль был её традиционный Королевский наряд, ритуальная маска лежала тут же, на столе. Не хватало только оружия. Зена же была облачена в свои неизменные кожаные доспехи. Меч и шакрам покоились на своих обычных местах.

От глаз обеих женщин не ускользнули недоуменные взгляды, которыми обменялись некоторые из участниц Совета, заметившие следы от ночной встречи двух гречанок. Зена с трудом сдержала усмешку, уловив так ожидаемые комментарии о «многочисленных талантах», брошенные кем-то в зале.

«Королева Габриэль» - встала Мерил – «Мы установили, что ты виновна в нарушении клятвы, данной на крови и призванной отомстить за нацию Амазонок. Будучи Королевой, ты совершила тем самым серьезное преступление, которое карается смертью. Учитывая все обстоятельства этого дела и события, развернувшиеся в Египте, Совет постановил, что приговор может быть смягчен».

Зена не удивилась, когда зал вдруг наполнился ослепительным светом, и рядом со столом Эпонин возникла Артемида. Лицо Богини было перекошено от ярости.

На представительниц Совета появление обитательницы Олимпа тоже впечатления не произвело. Мерил спокойно подняла руку, призывая собравшихся к тишине.

«Богиня Артемида» - произнесла она – «Здесь ты выступаешь в качестве гостьи, а не судьи. И, смею тебе напомнить, ты согласилась принять наше решение, каким бы оно ни было».

Артемида злобно посмотрела на Амазонку, но все же кивнула в ответ.

«Королева Габриэль доказала готовность к самоотречению, большую преданность и любовь по отношению к Амазонкам, причем это касается не только её племени, но и многих других. Совет принял это во внимание. Королева Габриэль, вопреки тому что была принята в Амазонки уже во взрослом возрасте, показала незаурядные способности к правлению и пользуется большим уважением среди большинства племен» - продолжила женщина – «Решение, которое мы приняли, далось нам очень непросто. И сразу скажу, оно не было единогласным» - добавила Амазонка – «Некоторые из племен пригрозили, что не смирятся с ним. Совет настоятельно убеждал их сделать это, чтобы избежать риска гражданской войны между племенами. Будем надеяться, что они вняли нашим убеждениям, поскольку приговор, с нашей точки зрения, вполне справедлив, пусть и может показаться кому-то слишком суровым».

Зена ощутила, как участилось дыхание барда, и подбадривающее сжала её плечо.

«Совет постановил, что Королева Габриэль будет лишена своего титула и всех сопутствующих ему привилегий. Кроме того, она будет изгнана из племени Амазонок на срок в десять лет. Начиная с этого дня и до окончания периода её изгнания, Габриэль не может вступить в контакт ни с одной Амазонкой, точно так же как ни одна Амазонка не имеет право добровольно общаться с ней» - объявила представительница Совета.

Зена приобняла барда за плечи, помогая ей удержаться на ногах.

«Что будет, если она появится на земле Амазонок?» - выкрикнула Эпонин, после того как Артемида что-то свирепо прошептала ей на ухо.

«Охрана или разведка подаст предупреждающий знак» - ответила Ревита – «Если реакции не последует и предупреждение будет проигнорировано, то в силу вступит закон о нарушении приговора изгнания, что, как все помнят, карается смертью».

Ноги окончательно подвели Габриэль, и она обессилено рухнула на стул. В зале поднялся шум. Гнев, одобрение, недоверие, споры – все перемешалось. Зена продолжала стоять за спиной возлюбленной, рука воина покоилась на шакраме.

«Габриэль передаст королевскую маску Регенту Эпонин, и Амазонки Черного Леса определятся со своим правом наследования, после того как будет завершен данный судебный процесс» - объявила Мерил.

«Габриэль» - обратилась к ней Ревита, бард сквозь слезы посмотрела на Амазонку – «Поскольку смертный приговор был отклонен, это было единственно возможное решение, которое мы могли принять. От себя хочу добавить, что искренне сожалею об этом и буду рада лично приветствовать твое возвращение в наш народ через десять лет».

Габриэль медленно поднялась.

«Я… я благодарю Совет за понимание и попытку смягчить решение по этому непростому делу» - запнувшись, произнесла она – «Я призываю Амазонок Черного Леса признать полномочия Эпонин и оказать ей поддержку в восстановлении племени. Я хочу, чтобы вы помнили… я всегда буду думать о вас».

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Габриэль повернулась к Зене и спрятала лицо на груди воина.

«Мы объявляем слушание закрытым» - громко провозгласила Мерил – «В течение двух часов Габриэль должна покинуть земли, принадлежащие Амазонкам».

«Северные Племена не поддержат этот приговор!» - послышался голос Отеры, которая выступила из толпы зрителей. Зена только сейчас поняла, что не обратила внимания на отсутствие Королевы в рядах её сестер-правительниц. Отера вышла в центр зала, повернувшись к собравшимся.

«Мое имя - Отера, я Королева Северных Амазонок и буду говорить от лица представителей нескольких племен, присутствующих здесь» - громко провозгласила она – «Мы не примем это решение! Можете сколько угодно лишать её королевских привилегий, но никто и никогда не докажет нам, что Габриэль не Амазонка».

«Королева Отера!» - попыталась призвать её к порядку Мерил – «Подумай о том, что ты делаешь! Совет был наделен полномочиями, данными ему представителями всех племен. И все согласились, что решение Совета не будет обсуждаться, даже если не получит одобрение некоторых из них».

Лицо Отеры пылало от гнева. Габриэль попыталась высвободиться из объятий воина, но Зена продолжала крепко держать её.

«Это их решение, любимая» - прошептала воительница.

«Нет, только не из-за меня! Я не хочу стать причиной войны между ними» - запротестовала Габриэль.

«Это их право и их выбор!» - напомнила ей Зена – «Два пантеона Богов были готовы сражаться за наше дитя, теперь твое племя борется за тебя. Послушай, пусть ты и была Королевой Черного Леса, Северные Амазонки всегда почитали тебя за свою».

«Габриэль остается нашей сестрой, ей всегда есть место возле нашего костра и никто из Амазонок Сибири никогда не откажет ей в помощи!» - закричала Отера.

«Германское племя тоже!» - подала голос другая Амазонка.

«И мы не согласны с этим решение!» - подхватила стоящая рядом с ней представительница Балтийского племени Амазонок.

«Артемида! Прекрати это, пока они не разбились на два лагеря!» - взмолилась Габриэль, но Богиня даже не удостоила взгляда свою бывшую Избранницу. Тогда бард растерянно посмотрела на участниц Совета – «Прошу вас, сделайте что-нибудь! Нельзя допустить, чтобы это послужило началом розни!»

«Чего ты хочешь от нас, Габриэль?» - спросила Ревита – «Чтобы мы отменили наше решение, потому что несколько племен отказались поддержать его, вопреки соглашению, которое они заключили, прибыв сюда?»

В глазах барда мелькнуло отчаяние.

«Проклятье! Отера, перестань, не надо этого делать ради меня!» - закричала она.

«Выбор сделан, и мы не отступим, Габриэль» - убежденно произнесла Северная Королева – «Ты отдала нашему племени все, пытаясь спасти его, и мы не отвернемся от тебя».

Габриэль огляделась и с ужасом заметила, что толпа начала редеть, Амазонки медленно расходились по сторонам, объединяясь по территориальному принципу в две отдельные группы.

«Зена, как нам остановить их?» - прошептала Габриэль. Стражники, охранявшие её, начали проявлять беспокойно, поскольку обстановка в зале явно накалялась.

«Если честно, не представляю» - призналась Зена.

Воительница наблюдала за выражением лица барда, которая быстро прикидывала в голове возможные варианты. Внезапно глаза женщины округлились, и она резко повернулась в сторону возглавляющих слушание Королев.

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

«Достопочтенный Совет!» - прокричала Габриэль – «Я требую пересмотреть обвинение». 

Все с любопытством устремили взоры на неё. В зале мгновенно установилась тишина.

«Вы спросили Эпонин, хочет ли она поддержать или снять свои обвинения» - быстро проговорила Габриэль – «Я же уверена, вопрос был задан не по адресу».

«Что это значит?! Я выдвинула обвинения, и именно я созвала этот суд!» - воскликнула Регент, вскочив со стула.

«А я заявляю, что ты действовала не от своего имени и по наущению!» - парировала ей Габриэль – «Причем не руководствовалась при этом интересами Амазонок Черного Леса. О чем свидетельствует сейчас вражда между нашими сестрами!»

«Габриэль, это следовало говорить раньше» - покачала головой Ревита.

«И я прошу прощение за несвоевременность своего заявления» - уже спокойнее ответила бард – «Просто я надеялась, что все не зайдет так далеко».

«Так! Попрошу тишины!» - закричала Мерил – «Займите все свои места! Последние несколько дней никому не принесли особой радости, и в наших же интересах поскорее покончить с этим делом! Габриэль, мы ждем твоих объяснений».

«Артемида!» - отрывисто бросила бард – «Эпонин никогда не выдвинула бы подобных обвинений без твоего давления. Она знала, я вернусь в племя, чтобы снять свои полномочия и отказаться от королевского титула. Ты единственная, кто настоял на этом суде!»

«Тишина!» - рявкнула Ревита, когда в зале снова поднялся шум – «Совет рассмотрит новое заявление».

Старейшины поднялись со своих мест и собрались вместе, не удаляясь для обсуждения в другое помещение.

«Габриэль, ты понимаешь, что делаешь?» - тихо спросила Зена, когда бард вновь села.

«Нет, действую по обстоятельствам» - пожала плечами Габриэль. Глаза воительницы подозрительно сузились, когда она услышала негромкое хихиканье, раздавшееся в воздухе у неё над ухом.

«Афродита?» - прошептала Зена.

«Да, они все здесь» - призналась Габриэль – «Я скоро оглохну из-за них, все трое не могут сойтись во мнении, что предпринять».

«И что предлагают?» - продолжая говорить в полголоса, спросила Зена.

«Аполлон хочет просто перенести нас, всех пятерых, отсюда. Купидон рвется приложить Артемиду по голове, Афродита же предлагает склонить каким-нибудь образом её на свою сторону, чтобы всех помирить».

«Хм, думаешь, хоть один из этих вариантов действенен?» - усомнилась Зена.

«Не уверена, но выбирать не приходится. Посмотрим, к чему все это приведет» - кивнула Габриэль.

Участницы Совета вновь расселись по местам, оставив лишь одну из своих представительниц.

«Королева Габриэль, Совет согласен выслушать твои возражения. Прошу тебя объясниться» - сказала она.

«Я уверена, что Регент Эпонин не была инициатором созыва Совета. За её спиной все это время стояла Артемида, которая впоследствии настояла и на продолжении слушания, подвергнув её давлению» - озвучила свою точку зрения Габриэль – «Пони, почему ты созвала этот суд, если знала, что я планирую отказаться от своего титула Королевы? Разве это могло пойти на пользу племени?»

Эпонин встала. На лице Амазонки читалась хмурость.

«Регент Эпонин» - обратилась к ней Ревита – «Тебе было известно, что Королева Габриэль собирается передать свое право наследования и оставить трон, в связи с недавним инцидентом в Египте?»

«Да, Габриэль отправила нам послание, сразу же по возвращению из Египта. Она написала, что прибудет весной, что Антоний жив, а она готова отказаться от своего титула, если племя потребует этого» - нехотя призналась Пони.

«Я убеждена, что, оставив Антония в живых, поступила так во благо своего племени» - голос барда звенел от уверенности.

«Почему?» - спросила Ревита.

«В случае смерти Антония Клеопатра обвинила бы во всем Октавиана» - попыталась объяснить Габриэль – «Царица сочла бы нас наемниками, посланными Римом, и продолжила войну, теми силами, которые остались бы в её распоряжении».

«И как это могло пойти на пользу нации Амазонок?» - уточнила Ревита.

«Октавиан стал бы справедливым правителем для Римской Империи» - решила помочь своей спутнице Зена – «Как человек и римлянин, он был лучшим вариантом. Убей мы Антония, Клеопатра никогда не покинула бы поле боя, который был решающим в их войне с Октавианом. Их вражда могла длиться годами, империя была бы расколота. Амазонки же рисковали пасть жертвой очередного честолюбивого римского военоначальника, возжелавшего добыть себе власть тем же путем, по которому пошел в свое время Антоний, вырезав племя южных Амазонок».

Лица членов Совета была хмуры и задумчивы.

«Значит, ты сознавала, что нарушила клятву, и была готова оставить свой трон?» - сказала Ревита.

«Да. Кроме того у меня были и другие причины» - спокойно ответила Габриэль – «В последние несколько лет нам с Зеной выпали большие испытания. К тому же у нас был на руках новорожденный сын, и я хотела для него нормальную жизнь. Мы решили хотя бы временно осесть, обосновавшись на севере, а это не позволило бы мне посвятить достаточно времени своему племени и моим обязанностям».

«Ты по-прежнему хочешь жить вне племени?» - спросила одна из участниц Совета.

«Сердце моего Соправителя никогда не принадлежало Амазонкам» - призналась Габриэль – «К тому же я родила мальчика, так что мы в любом случае были вынуждены покинуть племя, когда ему исполнилось бы десять лет».

Зена уже привычным жестом сжала плечо барда.

«Фактически ты обвиняешь Богиню-Покровительницу большей части Амазонок в том, что она действовала вопреки интересам нашей нации?» - сказала Ревита.

«Да, именно так» - уверенно подтвердила Габриэль, после чего повернулась к Богине – «Артемида, я прошу тебя снять свои обвинения и позволить мне с честью покинуть свой трон, как я и планировала».

Греческая Богиня Охоты демонстративно развернулась к Совету, словно и не слышала обращения барда.

«Богиня Артемида, теперь я адресую свой вопрос к тебе» - сказала Мерил – «Считаешь ли ты, что этот суд пойдет на пользу нашей нации?»

С губ воина сорвался облегченный вздох, когда она увидела, что плечи Артемиды печально поникли.

«Нет» - с трудом выдавила она – «Я снимаю свои обвинения против Королевы Габриэль и принимаю её уход».

«Хвала Богам» - пробормотала бард, и её голос затерялся в радостных возгласах, которыми наполнился зал.

Совет вновь объединился, чтобы принять окончательное решение.

Габриэль устало опустилась на стул, и Зена обвила руками плечи барда.

«Ты молодец» - прошептала воительница.

«Спасибо. Кто бы знал, как я устала» - улыбнулась Габриэль. Она заметила, что участницы Совета вновь расселись по местам, и со вздохом поднялась.

На этот раз вперед выступила Мерил: «Поскольку Регент предъявляла претензии, действуя по указанию другого лица, а Богиня Артемида готова снять все обвинения, Совет считает данный вопрос урегулированным. Право распорядиться королевским титулом остается на усмотрение Амазонок Черного Леса. Королева Габриэль, мы рады, что эту невозможную ситуацию удалось все же разрешить, и надеемся, что ты и дальше продолжишь прилагать усилия, для того чтобы помогать своим сестрам, не затаив обиды против Амазонок».

«В свою очередь хочу поблагодарить Совет за готовность принять во внимание все доводы» - в том же официальном тоне отвечала ей Габриэль – «Я не питаю обиды ни к одной из Амазонок, но, должна признать, что разочарована и зла на свою Богиню-Покровительницу».

Ревита и некоторые из участниц Совета понимающе закивали в знак согласия.

«Слушание объявляется закрытым» - провозгласила Мерил.

Габриэль молча вытащила кинжал Зены и заткнула его себе за пояс, после чего взяла саи, которые вернула ей охрана, и привычным движением спрятала их в сапоги.

«Габриэль?» - мягко позвала её Зена.

«Артемида задолжала мне кое-какие объяснения» - процедила бард.

Зена развернула женщину, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, и не удивилась, заметив в них ярость.

«Артемида использовала тебя как оружие собственной мести» - тихо произнесла Зена, искоса наблюдая за Богиней, которая продолжала о чем-то горячо спорить с Эпонин – «Как выяснилось, Клеопатра тоже была мастерицей по части сексуальных игр, не уступая в этом Антонию. Мы просто не знали этого. Она затащила Артемиду в постель, и та утратила всякую бдительность. После чего к ним присоединился Антоний. Как ты понимаешь, Артемиду об этом никто не предупреждал».

«О Боги, нет» - прошептала Габриэль.

«Да, к сожалению, все было именно так. Артемида пожертвовала частью своей божественности, чтобы приблизить к себе смертную» - пояснила Зена. Она продолжала говорить как можно тише, в то время как Якут и Карита старательно удерживали особо рьяных друзей на расстоянии от греческой пары, чтобы им никто не мешал – «Антоний воспользовался полученным преимуществом над Богиней и мучил её. Он подверг Артемиду психологическому насилию, заставив наблюдать за тем, как они с Клеопатрой занимаются любовью, и бил её, всякий раз когда она пыталась сбежать».

Габриэль закрыла глаза, с ужасом слушая воина.

«Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то из Олимпийцев узнал об этом» - продолжила Зена – «Артемида чувствовала себя виноватой и испугалась, что утратит уважение Амазонок, если станет известно, что она стала жертвой насилия со стороны смертного».

«Вот почему она приняла это так близко к сердцу и разозлилась, когда я не смогла убить его» - пробормотала Габриэль.

«Да, это все объясняет» - кивнула Зена.

Габриэль медленно высвободилась из объятий воина и повернулась к Богине.

«Твой дар - исцелять» - прошептал ей на ухо мужской голос. Бард кивнула и шагнула вперед.

«Артемида!» - воскликнула она – «Я была твоей Избранной на протяжении многих лет, и я призываю тебя к ответу! Я готова встретиться один на один!»

Артемида подняла глаза. Казалось, в следующее мгновение она метнет в барда один из своих огненных шаров, но Габриэль твердо стояла на земле, упрямо глядя на Богиню. Зал вновь погрузился в тишину, все, включая членов уже распущенного Совета, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за происходящим.

Прошло несколько секунд, в течение которых Артемида продолжала пристально смотреть на барда. После чего обе они испарились прямо в воздухе.

Зена в сердцах оттолкнула от себя стул.

*** 

Габриэль огляделась и поняла, что они очутились на небольшой поляне. На своих руках бард обнаружила цестусы, кастеты для кулачных боев, широко распространенные в Риме. Они представляли собой кожаные полуперчатки с утяжелителями с обеих сторон ладони, для усиления удара. Обычно цестусы носили кулачные бойцы или гладиаторы, поэтому Габриэль была хорошо с ними знакома.

На руках Богини она заметила те же перчатки смерти, как их часто называли в среде бойцов. Другого оружия не было.

Габриэль печально покачала головой.

«Артемида, не надо, не делай этого» - попыталась вразумить она Богиню, но та, не обращая внимания на слова барда, уже принялась кружить вокруг неё.

«Ты подвела меня!» - прошипела Артемида, и Габриэль ощутила, как в ней самой начинает подниматься ярость.

«А ты меня, черт подери!» - парировала бард. Она молниеносно увернулась от кулака, метившего ей в глаз – «Как, во имя Тартара, я должна сражаться с тобой? Ты Богиня!»

«Сейчас мы равны по силам, как мы были с Клеопатрой, но она предала меня» - закричала Артемида, вновь обрушиваясь на барда.

Габриэль не успела отреагировать и упала на землю, схватившись за ушибленный подбородок. Быстро придя в себя, женщина выбросила вперед ноги, угодив Богине в живот и перебросив её через себя.

Обе почти одновременно вновь оказались на ногах, заняв оборонительную стойку и плотно сжав кулаки.

«Я знаю про Антония!» - зарычала Габриэль, выбросив вперед кулак. Из носа Артемиды потекла кровь, но она тут же поразила барда ударом с разворота, пришедшимся женщине в голову и отбросившим её обратно на траву. На той же бешеной скорости последовали несколько ударов в ребра. Габриэль перекатилась на спину под столь яростной атакой, но изловчилась и схватила Богиню за ногу. Артемида рухнула на землю, рядом с ней.

«Ты стала жертвой мужчины!» - закричала Габриэль, вскакивая - «Имей силу смириться с этим и оставить все в прошлом!»

«Ни один мужчина никогда не касался меня!» - разъярилась Артемида.

«И что с того?» - процедила Габриэль – «Скольким женщинам повезло куда меньше? Меня изнасиловали, и, смею напомнить, тебя там не было!»

Бард заметила, что её противница слегка смешалась, в глазах читалась растерянность.

«Я была твоей Избранной, Артемида, а ты не пришла мне на помощь!» - продолжала давить Габриэль, выпуская на свет старые раны. Она вдруг поняла, что в действительности никогда не обсуждала всерьез эту тему с Артемидой. Она и прежде задавала подобные вопросы, но никогда не давала волю ярости и обиде за прошлое. Но теперь Габриэль со всей отчетливостью испытала пережитые страдания, и она не собиралась больше таить их в себе – «Мне наплевать, что это было частью моей Судьбы! Как, по-твоему, я должна была себя чувствовать?! Я звала Зену, я звала Геракла, я обращалась к тебе, но никто из вас не пришел!»

«Мы не могли вмешаться» - возразила Артемида.

«Тогда как, во имя Тартара, я должна была догадаться, что произошло с тобой? Ты мне ничего не рассказала» - напирала Габриэль – «А я могла бы тебе помочь».

«Как?» - огрызнулась Артемида.

«Я прошла через это! Я даже не могу сказать, сколькие мужчины пользовались моим телом за один только день» - закричала Габриэль, сердито смахивая предательские слезы – «А это длилось днями! А потом ещё эти проклятые Вакханалии!»

«Ты знаешь, что я не могла помочь тебе» - нахмурилась Артемида, её ярость ощутимо пошла на спад.

«Знать это головой и чувствовать сердцем – две совершенно разные вещи!» - надрывалась Габриэль – «Ты даже Вакха не остановила!»

«Я пришла к тебе после этого, как только смогла» - продолжала защищаться Богиня.

«Знаю» - устало произнесла Габриэль, она вдруг ощутила чудовищную слабость – «Ты не задумывалась, почему Антоний не изнасиловал тебя?»

«Он сказал, что Клеопатре нужен настоящий мужчина, а не слабое подобие ему, и он… взял её прямо у меня на глазах… он мучил меня её удовольствием и все время повторял, что я даже не вызываю у него физического влечения» - прошептала Артемида.

«Почему же ты не разорвала его на части, когда все уже было позади?» - спросила Габриэль.

Артемида смешалась перед её вопросом и нервно отвела глаза, отказываясь встретиться со взглядом барда.

«Я… я… я не знаю» - наконец, призналась она.

«Тебе было стыдно, ты чувствовала вину и желала лишь одного – поскорее убраться оттуда» - уверенно произнесла Габриэль.

Артемида продолжала прятать глаза.

«Поэтому ты решила, что я должна отомстить за тебя, даже не рассказав мне об этом. И выместила на мне свой гнев, когда я не смогла сделать это» - с горечью добавила бард – «Почему же тогда ты не разозлилась на меня за Лукреция?»

«Что?» - Артемида была окончательно сбита с толку.

«Я говорю о владельце школы гладиаторов, который стал моим хозяином и одним из многочисленных насильников» - жестко произнесла Габриэль – «Почему ты не потребовала, чтобы я отомстила хотя бы одному мужчине, способному унизить женщину и почитающему людей за рабов? Я – Королева Амазонок, а человек, который изнасиловал меня и обладал мною, словно какой-то вещью, по-прежнему ходит по земле! Почему же ты не потребовала забрать его жизнь?! И он лишь один из многих».

«Я не знаю… наверное думала, что ты ещё разберешься с ними» - медленно проронила Артемида. Она больше не искала брешь в броне барда, чтобы нанести ей удар.

Габриэль потрясла головой: «Загляни в себя, Артемида. Ты не требовала этого от меня, потому что даже не задумывалась об этом».

«Это не правда! Так нечестно!» - запротестовала Богиня.

«Разве?» - противостояла ей Габриэль, по щекам барда стекали слезы гнева и обиды – «Ты переживала за меня, только когда мне было плохо, но забывала об этом, стоило мне оказаться вне опасности. Теперь же, когда ты сама испытала нечто подобное и знаешь, какого это, для тебя это более значимо».

«Ты хочешь сказать, что мне были безразличны твои чувства, до тех пор пока я сама не пережила это?» - воскликнула Артемида, в её глазах были злость и обида.

«Именно так» - кивнула Габриэль, продолжая удерживать в поле зрения руки Богини – «Никто не знает, какого это, пока сам не пройдет через это. Артемида, ты не можешь винить меня за то, что с тобой сделал Антоний, и я не виновата, что Клеопатра предала тебя. Ты использовала Эпонин ничуть не лучше, чем Клеопатра - тебя».

Артемида бросилась вперед, намереваясь ударить барда, но Габриэль даже не подняла руки, чтобы защитить себя. Богиня остановилась, колеблясь. Спустя несколько секунд она и сама опустила уже занесенный кулак.

«Амазонка не должна сражаться с Амазонкой» - мягко сказала Габриэль – «Ты должна найти иной способ пережить это».

«Ну, почему ты просто не убила его?!» - взорвалась Артемида. Её руки снова плотно сжались в кулаки.

«Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос!» - парировала Габриэль – «Потому же, почему я не смогла встретиться с Лукрецием. Страх и чувство вины».

«Страх?» - нахмурилась Артемида.

«Ты можешь сколько угодно быть Богиней, но тогда ты стала почти смертной. Ты была женщиной, которую унизили самым постыдным образом» - как можно мягче произнесла бард – «И ты страшилась опять испытать эту беспомощность, встреться ты с ним снова».

Артемида закрыла глаза. Она дрожала всем телом от гнева. Габриэль терпеливо выжидала, хотя её собственная злость разрывала барда изнутри. Одной мысли о Лукреции и других насильниках было достаточно, чтобы вызвать к жизни берсеркера, с которым она так яростно сражалась все эти годы.

В этот момент должно было решиться все, выдержит ли каждая из них, сможет ли пройти через это, оставив свою боль в прошлом.

Артемида с криком сорвалась с места и обрушилась на Габриэль, которая мгновенно превратилась в Танцора, умелого убийцу и гладиатора, блиставшего некогда на Арене и покорившего Рим.

***

Зена беспокойно вышагивала перед очагом, в то время как Якут и Карита беседовали неподалеку с Отерой и несколькими представительницами соседних северных племен. Краем глаза воительница видела и Халльвер с Эпонин, которые ожесточенно спорили в другом конце зала.

Несколько Амазонок, стоящих к воину ближе всего, вскрикнули от неожиданности, когда вдруг из неоткуда появилась Габриэль, практически рухнув в объятия Зены. Они старались не подавать вида, но все, без исключения, с благоговейным любопытством уставились на легендарную Королеву. Большинству Амазонок не доводилось никогда в жизни видеть Бога или Богиню, а складывалось такое впечатление, что Зена и Габриэль только и делали, что постоянно общались с ними.

Воительница быстро оглядела свою спутницу, хмурясь при виде залитого слезами лица, синяков, кровавых следов на теле и чудовищной усталости, которую она прочла в глазах барда.

Габриэль могла стоять, но Зена видела, каким трудом ей это давалось.

Воительница вздохнула и осторожно прижала женщину к себе, стараясь не потревожить раны.

«Похоже, последние дни мы только и делаем, что обнимаемся» - слабо улыбнулась Габриэль.

«Не имею ничего против» - усмехнулась Зена. Выпустив барда из своих объятий, она помогла ей дойти до Якут и остальных друзей – «Что произошло?»

«К счастью, все закончилось хорошо» - устало произнесла Габриэль – «Мы кричали друг на друга, спорили, даже подрались. В конце концов, я, кажется, сумела достучаться до неё, потому что она сорвалась и дала волю ярости. Во мне тоже сказались старые раны, и мы сцепились. Она вошла в настоящий раж, подобно берсеркеру, такой я её ещё не видела. Во мне и самой проснулся Танцор, так что схватка выдалась жаркой. Под конец, мы обе уже так обессилили, что даже руки поднять не могли, бездыханные лежали рядом. Артемида уже больше не могла сдерживаться и просто разрыдалась у меня на руках. Она знала, что я пойму… и, наконец, смогла сама отчасти понять мою боль».

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?»

«Я обвинила её в том, что она оставила меня на растерзание римлянам. Будь то судьба или нет, но она не пришла мне на помощь, и теперь смогла лучше понять, что мне пришлось пережить» - печально покачала головой Габриэль.

«И что потом?» - спросила Зена.

«Мы обе выплакались. Хорошо, что дали волю слезам, слишком много в себе носили все это время. Плакали до тех пор, пока совсем не обессилили. Думаю, женщины, испытавшие насилие, теперь найдут Артемиду более понимающей. Она была похожа на ребенка, который впервые пережил сильное потрясение».

«Хорошо сказано, Олимпийцы вообще в основной своей части сущие дети. Наделенные такой властью и окруженные столькими людьми, которые им поклоняются, они зачастую ведут себя словно избалованные подростки» - согласилась Зена.

«Ну, считай, что это юное создание столкнулось со своей первой трагедией» - кивнула Габриэль – «Но я уверена, с ней все будет хорошо. Афродита и Купидон забрали её, после того как я немного исцелила её».

«Что ты сделала?» - удивленно спросила Зена.

«Отдала ей немного своей энергии, чтобы она быстрее пришла в себя» - мягко сказала Габриэль – «Она Богиня, но подчас не в состоянии контролировать собственные эмоции. Ей нужна была помощь. К счастью, Купидон и Дита тоже не остались в стороне. Я уверена, она будет окружена заботой и любовью, которые так нужны ей сейчас».

«Но сама ты, как я посмотрю, совсем без сил, моя добрая душа» - печально улыбнулась Зена.

«Ничего от тебя не скроешь» - уголки губ барда дрогнули в слабой улыбке, а в следующее мгновение голова женщины поникла. Совершенно обессиленная, она потеряла сознание, повиснув на руках воина.  
____________

Когда Габриэль открыла глаза, то, к своему удивлению, обнаружила сидящую возле её ложа Эпонин. Бард была готова увидеть кого угодно, Зену, Якут, Кариту, Геракла или кого-то другого, но никак не Регента.

«Пони?» - сказала она, медленно поднимаясь, чтобы сесть.

«Ты почти полдня проспала» - сообщила ей Амазонка – «Прямо как тогда, когда я нашла тебя в деревне, отравленной зерном. Похоже, история повторяется».

Габриэль улыбнулась: «Мда, ты ещё явилась туда, чтобы бросить мне вызов и убить. Решила повторить попытку?»

«Нет» - печально покачала головой Пони – «Я была неправа. Зря я поддалась на уговоры Артемиды и позволила втянуть себя в это. Амазонки Черного Леса тоже не признали твой уход. Они согласились, что я могу заменять тебя на троне во время отсутствия, но ты навсегда останешься их Королевой. Такого единодушное решение нашего племени, Габриэль».

«Спасибо, Пони» - с благодарностью посмотрела на неё бард.

«Артемида публично извинилась перед тобой и всеми Амазонками за то, что её действия едва не стали причиной войны» - продолжила Регент – «А когда мы остались наедине, то она в общих чертах посвятила меня в истинную причину своего поступка. Хотя, если честно, я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему ты не убила Антония. Я видела их смерть, Габриэль. Мне трудно не думать, что это он обрек Эфини, Солари и остальных на такой мучительный конец, а ты пощадила его».

«Я тоже была на кресте, Пони» - напомнила ей Габриэль, и голос женщины прозвучал чуть жестче – «То, что произошло с Артемидой, могло свести с ума любую женщину, будь она смертной или Богиней. И, можешь мне поверить, я очень хорошо её понимаю» - добавила бард – «А где Зена?»

«С Ашером, Иолаем и Гераклом» - ответила Эпонин, протягивая барду чашу с чистой родниковой водой.

«Я так устала, Пони» - призналась Габриэль, снова откидываясь на постель.

«Что произошло между тобой и Артемидой? Она не вдавалась в подробности» - проронила Регент.

«Артемида очень болезненно переживала предательство Клеопатры и вероломство Антония. Она не знала, как справиться с этим» - попыталась объяснить Габриэль – «Я использовала дар, который унаследовала от отца, чтобы исцелить её душевную рану и ослабить страдания. Она почувствовала, что больше не одна. Я сделала все, что смогла, чтобы помочь преодолеть ей боль. К сожалению, и сама чуток поиздержалась в процессе».

«Зена взяла с меня слово, что ты не поднимешься с постели, если вдруг проснешься до её прихода» - сообщила Пони, улыбаясь.

«Ей не о чем волноваться, я слаба, как новорожденный» - хмыкнула бард.

«Габриэль…»

«Нет, Пони, не надо» - слабо отмахнулась она – «Хватит уже извинений».

«Я подвела свое племя и не достойна звания Регента. К тому же я предала доверие любимой женщины» - голова Амазонки поникла.

Габриэль нахмурилась, глядя на неё.

«Халльвер оставила меня и ушла из племени. Некоторые из сестер тоже выступили против того, чтобы я возглавила племя» - голос Пони был все тише.

«С ними мы все уладим» - пробормотала Габриэль – «Я по-прежнему верю в тебя, Пони. Ты упряма, но у тебя отличные задатки лидера. Что до Халльвер, то тут я помочь не смогу. Она чувствует, что в долгу перед нами, поэтому я не удивлена её реакции. Здесь все зависит только от тебя».

«Многие считают Викингов тупоголовыми» - сказала Пони – «Не знаю, правда ли это. Но у Халльвер хватило мозгов, чтобы уйти от меня. Я понимаю её, и скорее всего поступила бы так же».

«Мне жаль, Пони» - покачала головой Габриэль. Регент отвела глаза, в которых уже стояли слезы.

«Пожалуй, нам всем нужно прийти в себя» - с грустью произнесла она – «Халльвер отправляется к Северным Амазонкам».

«Пони, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, но твоя задача – наладить жизнь в племени, а моя – вернуться домой и вырастить сына» - убежденно сказала Габриэль.

«Думаешь, тебе удастся хоть ненадолго обрести покой?» - спросила Амазонка.

«Очень хочется в это верить» - вздохнула бард – «Я, правда, надеюсь, что нам удастся спокойно вырастить Ашера. Этот мальчишка может быть несносен и временами я готова буквально задушить его, но в следующее мгновение уже хочется сжать его в объятиях и не отпускать. Я благодарю всех Богов за то, что они дали его нам».

Эпонин рассмеялась: «Слова обычной любящей мамаши».

«Да, я согласна на такую роль» - кивнула Габриэль, улыбаясь.

Регент поднялась и вышла, чтобы принести барду что-нибудь поесть. Как только дверь за ней закрылась, Габриэль почувствовала теплый ветерок, ласково коснувшийся её лица.

«Спасибо, отец. Благодарю вас, Купидон, Дита» - прошептала она и тут же ощутила неуловимо легкий поцелуй, который запечатлели на её щеке чьи-то невидимые губы.

***


End file.
